Hidden
by Libbeth
Summary: The cost of war was unavoidable. The fisherman village could barely sustain itself, and so she was sold to a mercenary clan. Watch how Hanako struggled to not only find her place, but also survive the power struggle within the Senju clan. Pre-Konoha, slight AU, TobiramaxOC. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Hanako (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: The cost of war was unavoidable. The fisherman village could barely sustain itself, and so she was sold to a mercenary clan. Watch how Hanako struggled to not only find her place, but also survive the power struggle within the Senju clan. Pre-Konoha, slight AU, TobiramaxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

**Important NOTE: Updates on this story will be slow until "For My Clan, For You" is finished. Thank you so much for your continuing support!**

oooooo

**Flower Child**

Her mother said she was always like water.

Water was powerful; it carved its way through earth, stone, and rock. It destroyed iron, and doused fires. When water was trapped, it made itself a new path. Never caring for a fleeting moment where its path would take it, or where it wound up. Ultimately, water was the giver of life, and it could take life away if it wanted. Water decided when the plants would grow, and it decided when to cause pain or nourishment.

Water was where she lived, and what she breathed. The salty air lifted honey colored tresses, entangling them with the wind's fingers as she stood at the edge of the long wharf. One lanky arm was wrapped around a wooden post, and the other rested at her side. She was only twelve, barely a stripling of a woman. Her mother passed away only a few months ago. From what she could understand, her mother became ill after eating foul fish. The sickness manifested, which lead to a fever, and then a coma, and then, nothing.

Somber, cerulean orbs scanned the horizon, as if she was waiting for her mother's angel to flitter down from the heavens to give her comfort. The sun was beginning to set as it kissed the water, getting ready to allow the moon to take her place amongst the stars and provide protection and comfort for her children. Her mother was the same, her mother never slept unless her children did. She had three in total, two were dead, and the third was left to watch over her father and their small humble village.

The village itself was tiny, with only about ten or so houses and a population of about thirty. They were a poor village, but made ends meet by using their position adjacent the ocean to fish and sell fine shells and pearls to any travelers. There was no declared leader. Rather, a set of older men who gathered to decide what was best for the village and helped with the stores and managing the fishing equipment. The younger men did the actual fishing, they were hailed as heroes when they brought in buckets full of fresh fish to sell and eat.

That wasn't very often though.

Truth be told, the village was almost leading into desolation. Some had left to try and join other more bountiful villages and others have simply given up trying to help others, and they would spend their trade goods on alcohol and an herbal tea that was said to induce hallucinations. She believed it wouldn't be long before the village became unsustainable, and people either died from starvation or left to find better means, if they weren't cut down by any shinobi in the process.

The shinobi for the most part treated their village kindly. Unfortunately there were a select few clans who would raid the village and steal any money or supplies they could. The fishing village couldn't defend itself; they were mere fishermen and gatherers who would try to make peace with travelers through trade and offering accommodation and sustenance. There were those who would take more than what they needed, which left the humble village scrambling to get by on their own.

Thus was the price of warring states.

"Hanako!"

She blinked, her blue eyes refocusing on the water's surface and the young girl craned her neck to see who had called her name.

It was Mako, one of the young fishermen. He was six years her senior, but after the death of her mother and siblings, he became something akin to an older brother to her. He always made sure that she was well fed and looked after when her father was away.

The girl turned fully, still clutching the wooden pillar that protruded from the dock, the fishermen would normally use it to tie off their flimsy boats, but they were out for the day. Her small figure started walking towards the older male who had addressed her, and she swept some of her long hair from her eyes. At the moment, her hair was the only way for people to even distinguish that she was a girl. She was twelve years old and still held a boyish figure hidden under a grey mid-length yukata and black cotton pants.

"Your father's looking for you," Mako addressed her again; his black hair was pulled back into a top knot, but wisps of his hair still swept across his creased brow.

He watched as the girl walked across the wharf and back onto solid land. When one looked at her, they would see a tiny, thin frame with neither barely any meat nor any sign of curves. If her hair was chopped off, she would probably be mistaken for a boy. She had a rounded, heart-shaped face with large almond eyes that reflected deep pools of cerulean blue. Her pretty face was a gift from her mother. As she approached Mako, the wind had calmed and her hair was set down in a mottle mess atop her head. The older boy chuckled and reached out to ruffle the long dark honey locks.

"Come on Hana," he called her affectionately and stepped to the side to allow the young girl to pass, "he'll be mad if you dawdle,"

Hanako simply nodded. Her nickname was Hana, which meant flower. Her full name meant 'flower child', which was what her mother gave her as she was born in the middle of spring. However, many in the village simply called her 'Hana' for short. It was a nickname she neither liked nor disliked, but she had a severe problem with strangers calling her by this name. She didn't talk much, and was a fairly quiet child, barely getting into mischief or causing grief for her father.

She spent most of her days doing chores around the village. This ranged from washing clothes to making lures and fishing baskets for the fishermen. Her mother taught her how to cook and look after a family at ten years old. She was the middle child in her family. Her older brother was killed out at sea; a storm ravaged their little boat and he was tossed overboard, never to be seen again. Her younger brother on the other hand had contracted an illness. Many goods were traded for medicines for him, even her mother's most precious pearl combs. Unfortunately, nothing could save him. This devastated her mother, and she was left bedridden and her father held a severe drinking problem, so at such a tender age it was up to Hanako to make sure her parents were fed and nourished while they grieved for the loss of their two sons.

No one really stopped to think that maybe Hanako needed a parent's love in such a difficult time.

Hanako had left Mako at the wharf before stepping inside the little wooden cabin that served as a home to herself and her father. There were only four rooms in the cabin; a sitting room, a wash room, a kitchen, and a bedroom. Each room was rather small, and if one needed to relieve themselves they had to use a communal privy located near the water.

As she approached her home, she saw strangers congregating outside. They were completely foreign, and their maroon armor coupled with white headbands indicated they were warriors of some sort. Were they a mercenary clan? As a small, neutral village, they received many travelers throughout the seasons looking to resupply and rest under a roof. There had been the odd occasion where Hanako would feel threatened or endangered by their presence, but her father assured her that as long as they were hospitable, there was very little chance the travelers would turn on their hosts and sack the village. It was not the honorable thing to do according to shinobi law.

There were at least half a dozen of these strangers, and they were all sitting cross legged or against the wall of the cabin. They looked exhausted, like they had just been through a skirmish. Some men appeared to have been freshly bandaged, while others were drinking from leather pouches and brewing herbal teas over makeshift fire pits.

"Hana, are you out there?"

The voice of Taiga Higurashi, her father, made her head jerk away from the strange soldiers and into the open door of the hut. She kicked off her worn sandals and stepped into the room. The cabin was elevated slightly to allow water to pass underneath the building. During the wet season, their village often flooded.

Hanako then paused when she noticed there were more of those strangers in her home, and her father was sitting cross legged on the tatami mat while an older man sat with two younger boys across from her father. Hanako lifted her chin as she examined the older man. He appeared to be her father's age, but his brow seemed forever creased into a permanent frown, and his mouth upturned into a constant scowl. His eyes were dark and brooding under thick brown eyebrows. His forehead was absent of a headband, which allowed his thick brown locks to fall about his neck, with some of his bangs sweeping across his eyes.

The man almost frightened Hanako.

"Hanako," Taiga said sharply and the young girl drew in a breath and stood rigid as she looked at her father.

"Prepare some tea for our guests," he commanded.

With a single dip of her head, she skittered across the floor and into the kitchen, barely sparing a glance at the two younger boys in the room. As she was boiling water in the pot and placing tea leaves in a wicker strainer, she could hear the conversation through the thin paper walls.

"Thank you for tending to my foolish son so diligently," the terrifying man's voice wrung through the next room.

Ah, they must have been attacked and this man's son was injured. He must have been someone of importance if he stopped a whole company of shinobi to seek medical help from a strange village just to care for his son.

Her father's voice came next.

"Your boy's in capable hands, Lord Butsuma,"

"How long until he will be fit to travel?"

"Let him rest for a day, you can travel the day after the morrow,"

Hanako wondered if the older men were referring to one of the young boys in the room, or perhaps there was a third boy in another cabin? Before she could think any further, a scowl and a sigh of frustration was heard.

"Hashirama, you need to train your brother better,"

"He was outnumbered father," A new voice, one that belonged to not a boy, but barely the brink of a man.

"His sensory skills may be unmatched, but his defensive skills are sloppy,"

"Just be grateful he's not dead!"

Tension rose. Hanako could feel it through the thin walls, then there was a brief silence.

"Itama, take your brother outside so he can cool his head,"

Hanako stared at the pot as the water began to boil over, and she finished preparing the tea.

oooooo

She stared at the injured boy lying on the tatami mat, asleep.

Hanako had been instructed to bring fresh bandages and clothes to the injured boy located in Yura's home. Yura was an elderly woman who possessed extensive medical knowledge through her years of travel. She was the village's doctor, and settled in the small village almost forty years ago, when Hanako's father was still young. Hanako would often be seen with her gathering herbs and creating ointments for wounds. Yura was nowhere to be seen, and the young Hanako had a pile of clean bandages in her arms. Was she to change the boy's bandages herself?

The young boy in question was a unique sight. Her ocean blue orbs took in every detail of his face. His skin was pale and glistened with sweat from the fidgeting over how painful his injury was. His jaw was narrow, and his chin pointed. He had high cheekbones and his nose was slightly curved, almost child-like. He didn't seem much older than her, but was almost on the very cusp of manhood. She couldn't make out his eyes though, as they were closed and he was resting. What stood out though was the boy's hair; it was stark white, almost like snow. Hanako had seen snow a few times in her life, when it was cold enough during the winter season there would be the occasional snowfall in her village.

As she stared curiously, one of her hands reached out to touch the snowy hair.

Another hand shot up and grabbed onto her wrist.

It frightened her, and she yelped in pain.

"What are you doing?" the boy rasped out as his eyes cracked open a sliver.

Hanako knelt down next to his sleeping form on the old tatami mat, and she gestured to the bandages in her lap.

"Your bandages need changing," she mumbled softly, barely audible.

The boy scoffed as he sat up slowly, wincing as a shooting pain formed in his stomach, "I don't need your help, where is Hashirama?"

Hanako knew that one of the boys she had met in her father's home was known as 'Hashirama', could this boy be one of the brothers? All the response given to the white haired boy was a shrug and a shake of her head. She looked down and examined the bandages across his stomach. They had soaked through slightly, as small blotches of red were seen against the off-white colored material. She had heard it from Yura, the boy had been slashed across his stomach, and the weapon had barely missed any vital points. The shinobi outside had rushed the boy here, to the nearest village, where they could at least get him quick treatment for the wound. Hanako had also learned that they were at least two days off from their home village, so leaving treatment too long would have been fatal.

Looking him up and down again, Hanako noted that he was quite scrawny. He had barely any muscle or even fat on him compared to his older brother. She also noted that his eyes were an unusual vermillion color, and were narrowed in annoyance; annoyance at her.

"What?" he snapped.

Hanako lowered her gaze slightly, "Are you shinobi?"

The boy cocked his brow, "Yea, what of it?"

Hanako inclined her head curiously and allowed her cerulean gaze to stare up at him again.

"It's just, you don't look much like a shinobi," she said absently.

The boy scoffed again, clearly irritated by what she had said.

"Well you don't look much like a girl," he retorted.

Hanako was about to respond again, but soft footsteps echoed through the room. The two children looked over to the door to find Yura standing there. Her greyed hair was up in a bun and her eyes were squinted, showing off her crow's feet and elderly wrinkles. She wore a simple grey yukata that came to her ankles.

"Ah, good to see you're awake," Yura said as she stepped into the room.

"Where is Hashirama?" the white haired boy repeated as he fisted the sheets, clearly frustrated with the situation. He seemed like one who didn't like repeating himself.

"I'm here, little brother," a calm voice called from behind Yura.

Hanako leaned back on her heels as she watched the older boy approach them. Hanako placed him at the delicate age of sixteen. The older male already had his chiseled jaw and deep voice, and now that he was dressed in only a grey shirt and pants, Hanako could see that he was much bulkier than the white haired boy. Straight brown hair reached just past his shoulders, but it was his eyes that made him different from his father. They were kind, and warm. They were deep pools of chocolate brown that held a glint of youth and optimism. Hanako barely knew him, but she felt safe in his presence.

The boy dubbed as 'Hashirama' knelt down next to Hanako and faced his brother.

"Forgive my brother's temper," he said to the women as he rested his large hand atop the snow-haired boy's head, "we are grateful to your village for tending to him so diligently."

Yura simply nodded in acknowledgement as she prepared the bandages, while Hanako believed that her presence had been forgotten. She remained silent, intent on listening to the interaction between Yura and the two brothers.

It was the white haired boy who broke the silence.

"Is father angry?"

Hashirama chuckled, "I think he is angrier at me than you, Tobirama,"

The boy now named 'Tobirama' scowled again, "Why? I was the one who failed,"

"I wasn't there to protect you," Hashirama interjected, "I'm sorry,"

As Yura removed the bandages from the boy's stomach, he crossed his arms over his chest, "You apologize too much, big brother,"

After another moment's pause, Yura had taken that opportunity to ask Hanako to escort Hashirama back to her father's cabin where Butsuma would be waiting for him. In truth, she wanted them to both leave due to the room being so small, and changing the boy's bandages would take some time and effort, as the wound needed to be cleaned and dressed with antiseptic. Stitches were not needed, it was only a gash. The ointment Yura had made for Tobirama's wound was believed to accelerate healing so one would be well enough to travel shortly.

As they walked side by side, Hashirama glanced down at the girl next to him.

"You're awfully quiet," he said casually.

Hanako paused and looked up at him, "You and your brother look nothing alike," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hashirama simply laughed at her inquisitiveness.

"He takes after our mother more than any of us,"

It was true, Hashirama reminisced of his mother who was waiting for her boys to return home at the Senju village. She was known for her stark white hair and brilliant red eyes. She was arranged to marry Butsuma, they were very distant cousins, and they had a very different way of raising their sons. Hashirama's mother, Momoko Senju, was kind and gentle. She loved her sons dearly and was always chastised by Butsuma for coddling them and 'going too easy' on them. Butsuma on the other hand preferred a firm hand and a harsh approach, especially when it came to their training. When Hashirama reached thirteen, Butsuma entrusted his younger sibling's training to him, as he was the oldest sibling and had a duty to protect his brothers. That, and Butsuma was far too busy trying to run the mercenary Senju clan, especially since the Uchiha were fast mobilizing.

Hanako hummed gently, "is he always so grumpy?"

"Yep," Hashirama folded his arms and stared ahead, "He's only fourteen, but he thinks he's forty,"

Hanako chuckled at the anecdote as they approached the cabin. The booming voice of Butsuma Senju but their conversation short as the clan leader called his son over.

"I guess I'm being summoned," Hashirama sighed, "I'll see you later, Hanako was it?"

Hanako shuffled her feet shyly, "just Hana,"

oooooo

She stood at the edge of the village with her father, facing a pathway in the forest that lead directly through the dense foliage and was supposedly a straight path back to the Senju village. Hanako watched as Hashirama strapped his brother's katana to his own back and handed a pouch to the youngest of the three, Itama. Hanako didn't get to meet Itama properly, as he never left Butsuma's side. He seemed to be about Hanako's age, perhaps slightly younger. Tobirama wasn't able to carry a heavy load due to his injury, and so his brothers volunteered to bear most of his belongings. The white-haired boy protested, but it fell on deaf ears as Hashirama began stripping his younger brother of anything remotely heavy or awkward to carry.

"Safe journey, Lord Butsuma," Taiga bid the Senju clan leader and dipped his head respectfully.

"Thank you," Butsuma responded, "We have nothing but weapons to trade, but your village doesn't appear to need them,"

Yesterday, there was a brief haggle over compensation for the fishing village for tending to Tobirama's injury. Butsuma was above all a man of honor and his word, and so the clan leader insisted payment in some form. As the Senju Company had travelled light, they only had kunai and shuriken to offer to trade. No one in the fishing village needed such intricate and dangerous items, so Taiga simply waved off the treatment as an act of good will.

"I'm sure there will come a time when you can repay us," Taiga said curtly.

"Until then," Butsuma replied, "No Senju will bring harm towards you or your village,"

Taiga nodded, noting that the simple decree by Butsuma would be payment enough. As a defenseless settlement, they needed all the allies they could muster.

Off to the side, Hanako approached the three Senju brothers. In both hands she cradled a bundle wrapped in a handkerchief that she presented to Hashirama. She thought it would be appropriate to hand it to the oldest of the brothers.

"Some rice balls," she said softly, "for the journey,"

Hashirama took the bundle from her and sent her a wide, childlike grin, "Thank you!"

Next, she pulled out a tiny brown pouch from her yukata, and held it out to Tobirama. The boy looked at it questioningly, his bottom lip poking out in almost a pout.

"This is what's left of the ointment Grandma Yura made for your wound," Hanako explained, "it'll help if you're in pain,"

Tobirama stared at the pouch and took it gingerly. He remembered the stuff well. It stank of moss and earth, but it sure did help when the wound caused him grief. He was still bandaged, but he was well enough to move and was under strict instructions to not perform any strenuous exercises.

He let out an inaudible grumble of thanks, but was met with a nudge on his back from his older brother.

"Thank you," he said slightly louder, his voice dripping with irritation. He was always the grumpy one.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Hana," Hashirama interjected the awkward silence as his brothers turned to join their father and the remaining Senju shinobi. He dipped his head respectfully to her, making a small heat rise in her cheeks, in the last few days, no one had really treated her with such respect and kindness as Hashirama had. She was always ignored or pushed away, which was why she became such a reserved, quiet child.

"Until next time," he finished with a wave.

Hanako watched as the backs of the Senju Company disappeared into the thick forest. Glancing up at her father, she watched his hardened face stare off into the forest after them.

Little did she know, she will be seeing them again in the future.

oooooo

**Here it is! The first chapter of my new fic! I hope I can get it to be as popular as my other fic! This is a slight AU story and it won't follow canon. The next chapter will be a time skip so think of this one as a prologue. I may eventually write 'bitten', but this was the winner by far as chosen by my readers. Thank you so much for taking the time to vote for the next story and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Hanako (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: The cost of war was unavoidable. The fisherman village could barely sustain itself, and so she was sold to a mercenary clan. Watch how Hanako struggled to not only find her place, but also survive the power struggle within the Senju clan. Pre-Konoha, slight AU, TobiramaxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Disturbance in the Night**

Seven long, fruitless years had passed since the day she said goodbye to the Senju brothers.

Hanako had watched her village slowly and painfully dissipate before her own eyes. Many began to sporadically leave or die of illness and starvation because they were struggling to even catch a few fish. The war had taken its toll on the small settlement by the shoreline. Many of the fish had turned deadly and poisoned, as shinobi blood and bodies contaminated the surrounding rivers and ocean; the fish engulfed the rotting flesh and in turn making them dangerous to eat. Of most of the catch the young men brought home, less than half was suitable to eat. That less than half barely fed the village for a week. Surviving on rice alone wasn't enough to sustain a human being.

It was late at night when she was startled awake. Blue eyes blinked tiredly as she looked up to her assailant. Mako had shaken her awake quickly, and commanded that she got up to follow him. Hanako stifled a yawn and pushed the sheets off her slim body. She was wearing something akin to a very long shirt. It was actually one of her father's old shirts that he wore when he would go fishing. It became too worn for it to be of any use to him, so Hanako washed it and used it to sleep in. She will never get the smell of fish out of it though. In a way, she was glad though, because the shirt reminded her of home.

Hanako grumbled incoherently as she stepped after Mako out into the cool night's breeze. He shushed her, and told her she needed to listen to her father's conversation. After rubbing her eyes again, the young woman could eventually see the tinge of worry that creased across Mako's handsome face. Although she did think him handsome, there would never be anything more than a sibling bond between them. Mako was too old for her, and her father expressed this numerous times. However, the young man would still at least protect her and comfort her the way a brother would a sister. He had been there through many ups and downs of the village, and eventually became the pillar everyone stood on. Yura relied on him to gather herbs for her medicines and teas, while he was the leader of the fishing party as Hanako's father admitted he wasn't as young as he used to be.

The pair stalked the shadows, and eventually settled in the dirt next to the cabin Hanako shared with her father. It was then when Hanako could hear voices, at least three different ones. One was definitely her father's voice, but the other two were strange and unfamiliar. Curiosity getting the better of her, she crawled ahead of Mako, and peeked her head around the corner of the cabin so that she could get a better view of the group.

Surrounding a fire pit just yards away from her, she could see the figure of her father sitting cross legged and hunched in a domineering pose. The other two men were complete strangers; Hanako had never seen them before. Both had brown hair tied back into ponytails. Their features were sharp and their eyes hard. They were quite old, probably as old as her father. They wore simple yukata shirts with black cotton pants, and they too sat cross legged opposite her father.

Whispers were exchanged, and Hanako struggled to listen.

"When must the transaction be made?" Her father's voice reached her ears smoothly.

"Tonight," a stranger's voice replied, "we make for our home when the night is darkest,"

A small leather bag was produced by one of the strange men, and tossed casually to Taiga. The man held the bag in his hand for a moment, gently moving it up and down, as if to assess its weight, or was he grappling with a decision he may soon regret?

"Done," Taiga eventually said in a stoned voice as he bowed towards the strangers.

As the three men shuffled to stand, Hanako felt a shove at her back. She turned quickly to see Mako standing in front of her in close proximity. He leaned in close.

"Go back to bed," he said quickly, "your father might not like you walking around at this hour, you know how he is when you disobey him,"

Hanako nodded briefly before brushing past Mako to return to her cabin, with the fisherman boy watching her. Although Hanako had a strained relationship with her father ever since her mother's death, he only hurt her if she did something wrong. She wasn't allowed outside after dark, and if she was going outside the village she must have someone with her, even if she was with Yura picking wild herbs. It took her a while to get used to her father's moods, but one thing she did know, was that he loved her, despite his distance. She learned quickly that he only yelled at her or struck her because he loved her, and because he was only trying to protect her by enforcing his rules. She was the only one blinded to how twisted their relationship was.

That night, Hanako lay awake in her bed, staring at the roof. Her father still hadn't returned home to go to bed, as his sleeping mat was still vacant. In her mind, she wondered what kind of transaction her father had just made. It was clear from the sound the bag made as it was tossed in the air that there were silver pieces. Were those pieces going to be used to buy wood for more boats?

Perhaps Taiga wanted to hire some protection for the village or spend it on vegetables in the next town. Hanako would have been sent on such a journey. She had never really travelled outside her small village save for the next town that was abundant with farms and shops. She would occasionally be escorted there by Mako at least once a month, and she would be instructed to return with as many vegetables and bread that she could trade with the fish she brought.

Hanako sniffed lightly as she tried to push her thoughts from her mind. She had to get some sleep; there was much to do the next day if the fisherman wanted some new clothing and baskets. Hanako was taught by Yura to make clothes. She wasn't taught anything fancy, just simple shirts and pants, enough to at least provide warmth. It was difficult getting the materials, as they were expensive, and often the dressmaker in the next town wanted silver coins for the material rather than fish or trade goods.

As she rolled to her side to face the wall, she felt her eyes close, and sleep slowly began to overcome her.

Or so she thought.

A nudge, and then a shake, then Hanako was instantly awake. Her eyes shot open and blue irises darted around trying to find the source of the intrusion.

"Hanako,"

It was her father.

"Hanako, get up now!"

Hanako noted the sense of urgency in his voice, and she rolled back over quickly and sat up. She straightened out her dark honey colored locks as she watched her father pull the thin cover off her small form. Her hair had turned slightly darker as she matured. As a child, her hair was a light honey color that was rather wispy. As she grew older though, it had darkened slightly, making it the color of light wood, but when in the sun it still reflected that golden glow she had in her youth. Her hair was probably the one feature of herself that she was proud of. Her mother had given her such beautiful hair and eyes.

"Father?" Hanako yawned and rubbed some sleep from her eye, "What is it?"

She was answered with a sudden grip around her wrist and then she was yanked from the comfort of her sleeping mat.

"You need to come with me," he said firmly.

He led her outside, his calloused hand still gripping her wrist as she threw her free arm around herself to try and protect her body from the chill in the air. When her father suddenly stopped, Hanako came face to face with the two men he was talking to before by the fire. They were both older men, and on closer inspection they both appeared battle-worn and hardened. Their stern eyes looked Hanako over briefly, and she felt a little violated seeing as she was outside in nothing more than her father's old shirt.

"Hanako," her father addressed her again, gone were the days when he would call her 'Hana'. Her face looked up towards him, crystal blue eyes almost stunned with uncertainty.

"You need to go with these men,"

Hold on.

Hanako stared at her father in disbelief.

"What?"

Taiga growled and shoved her forward, "You need to go with them," he repeated, his voice and face holding an unusually hardened expression.

"Why?" she said slowly, she wasn't about to go anywhere with those men, especially since they were strangers.

"Do not question me," Taiga pointed his finger at her warningly, "Just go, answers will come to you soon,"

Hanako's brows creased into a frown, and her lips pursed into a firm pout.

"No," her voice dripped with defiance.

The voice of one of the strangers interrupted the father and daughter talking.

"We have no time for this,"

Without warning, he reached forward and locked his hand on Hanako's wrist. She gasped, and looked back towards the man who dared lay a hand on her, and he only looked at her sternly. She felt a pull, and before she knew it, she was being dragged away by both of her arms towards the outer part of the small fishing village.

"Wait, no!" Hanako struggled against them, twisting her body in defiance, in any attempt to try to get away from the two men. By this time, the second man had joined in and he wrapped his arm around Hanako's waist, lifting her with ease into the air.

"No, father!" she called out to him, but he stood in silence while he watched his daughter be dragged away.

"Papa!" She called out to him one more time, and it made his heart wrench in his chest.

Taiga watched as his daughter was being dragged away from the desolate fishing village, and away from danger and harm. Taiga did what he had to do to protect his daughter, and he had to make her believe she wasn't wanted, lest she should return to the wretched poor place.

As Hanako turned to face the stranger again to spit out more words of protest, she noticed a wooden cart by Yura's cabin. The cart was no doubt belonging to the strangers, and she assumed that she was going to be thrown into the back. In desperation, she began to call out for help, but her loud voice was falling on deaf ears, as the few villagers left didn't feel compelled to help her. Taiga had made his choice.

The stranger who initially grabbed her cried out in frustration.

"Enough of this, girl!"

With that, Hanako felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and then her world went blank. The two men had no intention of hurting her, but desperate times would call for some measures to be taken. They needed her quiet, and not struggling. They lay her roughly in the back of the cart and she rested on some lumps of hay. With one last look at the village, the two strangers climbed into the cart with her, and then kicked the horse into motion and rode off into the darkened forest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Large tanned hands fidgeted with the sleeve of the haori, brown eyes scoped the color scheme of his new attire and his brow creased in uncertainty. To his left, his younger brother sat nonchalantly on an embroidered cushion, snacking on a plate rice balls that sat in the middle of the small low-lying table. Unlike his brother, he was dressed in simple day clothes. The older leaned down and reached out for a rice ball off his brother's plate and the younger one smacked his hand away with a warning glare.

"You'll get food on it," the younger of the two said, vermillion eyes cast amusingly on the deep maroon haori that was yet to be pinned to fit his older brother. The seamstress had exited the room briefly to fetch some more pins.

"I can't see why I can't wear one of my own," the older brother sighed.

"Mother insisted," the younger said.

Hashirama huffed and folded his arms, while his brother continued.

"The Uzumaki are a savage yet flamboyant clan, your clothes are too… plain,"

Tobirama lazily tried to word it delicately so he wouldn't hurt his brother's sensitive feelings, but gone were the days where he bothered with such intricacies. If Hashirama couldn't handle criticism at the ripe age of twenty three, then it was his problem. Tobirama was a blunt, straightforward person, sugar-coating things was not exactly his forte.

While growing up, it was just the two of them. They had lost Itama some years ago to the Uchiha clan, while Kawarama had been buried for quite some time. Since the death of their youngest brother, the two remaining Senju siblings were nearly inseparable. This came as no surprise to their parents, as they begged their two surviving children to protect each other. Their mother was torn after the death of Itama, as he was the youngest and most innocent. Hashirama remembered for weeks after the youngest died, he would beg the gods to switch places with his lost siblings. Why should the oldest ones live, while the younger ones suffered?

Tobirama was not as emotional as Hashirama, and sometimes he questioned whether his younger brother had a heart at all. It was at the funeral of Kawarama that Hashirama noticed his silver haired brother was the only one who didn't cry. He later learned that Tobirama believed shinobi must shut all emotions out in order to remain strong. Showing weakness meant showing vulnerability, and you're more likely to lose a battle if emotion gets in the way. No doubt this was their father's teachings. After Tobirama failed to uphold his strength in battle as a youngster, their father instilled a strict training regime on both of them, and was particularly harsh on Tobirama and Itama.

While Hashirama was able to roll his eyes and go along with his father's instruction, Tobirama was forever changed.

To Hashirama's relief, his little brother's stoic attitude didn't affect the way they communicated though. They spoke and interacted the way any typical siblings would. There would be the occasional bicker, which sometimes in their younger years would erupt into a brawl. This happened particularly when Tobirama reached sixteen, and both young men had so much energy that needed to be released, that was when they would spar. It wasn't very often that Tobirama would win against his older brother, but he had strength in his own right. While Hashirama was capable doing large amounts of damage with full frontal assaults, Tobirama was better at stealth, speed, and sensory.

Their mother always commented on how well the brothers balanced each other, which was why they made such a formidable team.

As if on cue, the door to Hashirama's bedroom slid open and in stepped the gentle feet of Momoko Senju. Her pale white skin matched her long hair as it was tied up in an elaborate bun, with some tresses of white falling over her shoulders and neck. Kind, scarlet eyes rested on her two sons as she watched Hashirama hitch up the shoulder of his newly made haori. The two men, respectful of their mother, dipped their heads in greeting to the Senju matriarch.

"Well, the color certainly suits you," she said gently to him as she walked towards them, quickly followed by the older seamstress. The strange woman carried a fresh pin cushion and sewing needle, ready to make adjustments to Hashirama's new clothing.

"Will this be ready in time?" Hashirama asked as the seamstress began pinching material in the area around his shoulders to feed a pin through.

Momoko nodded, "The wedding is in a fortnight, it will be ready,"

The whole purpose of the new haori and pants to match was for Hashirama's upcoming wedding to an Uzumaki woman. They had met briefly a few times before, and as the Uzumaki were distant blood relatives of the Senju, Butsuma believed it would be in their best interests to keep the relationship stable through marriage. No doubt, the Uzumaki clan leader offered his youngest daughter, as the older one was already married. Butsuma consented, and the preparations went underway almost immediately.

"I never thought I would see the day you would marry, brother," Tobirama teased lazily from his position on the mat. Sure, there were probably better things he could be doing with his time, but watching his older brother squirm under the seamstress's rough and clumsy hands brought him some entertainment that he wouldn't see happen for a long while.

"Don't tease now Tobi," Momoko said to her son with a small smirk, "for we might hunt for a wife for you too,"

Tobirama shot his mother a lazily glare, while Hashirama let out a belly laugh at his mother's anecdote.

"Tobirama would more likely marry his katana," he nudged his silver haired brother with his foot; "tell me little brother, would you even know what to do with a woman?"

"Hashirama," Momoko scolded. Despite her eldest speaking in jest, she didn't exactly want to hear the habits of her sons when it came to women.

Tobirama simply scowled and folded his arms, directing his gaze to the window.

The main Senju household was inside a walled yard with a main gate as the only entryway. The yard itself had beautiful gardens and streams that all joined into a koi pond in the main courtyard. Momoko Senju preferred to spend her days sitting by the pond feeding the fish, while her nieces and nephews would play at her feet. She had aged well, and was past the years of having any more children. The woman was highly maternal, and so she normally takes it upon herself to look after her relative's children while they were on missions. After she had Tobirama, she gave up the shinobi life as she felt she was needed at home to care for her sons. All four of them were breast fed and cared for by her, without the aid of a nurse. Many young women would come to Momoko for prenatal and maternal advice, and she was a highly regarded medic in her shinobi years.

Outside the main household where the leader and his immediate family lived was the Senju village that was protected by wooden walls and three main gates. There was also a tall watch tower built at each gate so that the sensor's abilities were enhanced. Shinobi took shifts to watch for any signs of enemies or impeding attacks. They kept their wealth through commissions made by higher lords in the fire country. Butsuma wanted the Senju to be regarded as a feared mercenary clan, while some elders were against the idea. Leadership had always been a struggle recently. Many eyes frowned on Butsuma, as they believed Hashirama would not be capable of being a strong leader for the Senju. Many claimed he was much too kind and soft, weak.

If one truly knew Hashirama, they would know that he was anything but weak.

The whinny of a horse outside the main household walls made all heads turn to the window. There was then the sound of a cart stopping suddenly, and Momoko sighed.

"It seems they've returned," she mumbled as she stepped towards the window, watching the dust rise above the wall. The cart must have stopped so suddenly.

"Who, mother?" Tobirama enquired.

"Your father insisted on purchasing more servants," Momoko answered distastefully.

She disliked the idea of servants who worked simply for the clothes on their back and the rice in their bowl. The main Senju household had maids who were paid a wage so they could feed their families. The servants on the other hand, or as some Senju shinobi refer to them as 'slaves', were simply bought from poorer towns and put to work. Women did shinobi's laundry, cooked, and looked after the livestock, while any men or young boys were either trained to be mercenaries to fight alongside the Senju, or put to work on the farms.

Butsuma firmly believed they needed servants. They were not treated with and indignity or disrespect while they remained within the Senju walls. Rather, he felt there were not enough women to uphold the demand of providing his soldiers with their basic needs of food and clothes. Any sort of indecency or cruelty was not tolerated, as it was not the shinobi way. This sexist attitude would often get under Momoko's skin, and Hashirama would assure her that this sort of thinking would die out when he became leader.

That is, _if_ he became leader.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yaaay! Chapter post!**

**Big thank you to my reviewers, please keep them coming! I plan to try and make these chapters longer and have a little more depth into the story rather than just focus on the romance. Feedback is appreciated, its how one grows!**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Hanako (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: The cost of war was unavoidable. The fisherman village could barely sustain itself, and so she was sold to a mercenary clan. Watch how Hanako struggled to not only find her place, but also survive the power struggle within the Senju clan. Pre-Konoha, slight AU, TobiramaxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Chapter title**

"And you are certain of their movements?"

"Yes, we've tracked them to the eastern part of the Fire country; we're anticipating that they'll cross the border at the Hikari Bridge,"

Butsuma hummed as his aged eyes wandered over the faded map that rested on the table. His general and right hand man had just received the preliminary reports from their main scouting team. The Fire Daimyo had commissioned the Senju clan to track and hopefully eliminate a band of Wind shinobi that had been sighted on their territory. A simple mission, but the Wind folk were considered fast, and dangerous. They were renowned for being difficult to sense and track, but word had reached the Lord of the Senju clan's highly skilled sensory team, which no doubt was lead by Butsuma's son, Tobirama, and the Lord insisted on placing the Senju in charge of such a mission.

The scouting team was made up of two sensory shinobi and a medic. They couldn't plan an attack yet, because they had to at least perform a reconnaissance and assess the ability and aptitude of these Wind enemies. All three returned without a scratch, but were able to obtain a detailed description of the shinobi plus even predict their movements. The Daimyo would at least pay them for this success, but Butsuma knew the clan needed the reward for actually catching or killing these rogues.

A mighty hand lifted to rest on a chiseled chin. Butsuma Senju was considered a prodigy, one of the best leaders the Senju clan had ever seen. It was Butsuma who was able to defend them from countless Uchiha, and create stable treaties between the Uzumaki and Sarutobi clans. It was Butsuma who was able to stabilize the economy and earn money from commissions from other feudal lords. He also introduced trade outside the clan. Silks and cotton made by the Senju were considered valuable, while the Uchiha prided themselves on weapons and jewelry. Each clan needed its own way to sustain itself, a particular trade that they could sell off to the other clans to make money without the need for violence and death.

As Butsuma was considered a highly regarded shinobi, and possibly that akin to a god, it made his shoes very large. Many knew he was not going to live forever, and so many eyes had turned to his eldest son, Hashirama, who by right of birth would take over the Senju clan when Butsuma either passes or decides to step down. However, some clan members, particularly elders and their followers believed that Hashirama would not make a suitable leader. This was mainly due to the young man's kind heart and open mind. Hashirama saw a perspective that many daren't to consider; this included looking at a situation or battle tactic objectively. He saw all sides, rather than focusing on what was good for the Senju. No one dared to question Hashirama's loyalty to the clan, but many thought he lacked the ideal to ensure the clan's superiority when faced with a crisis. No, Hashirama would rather the solution that worked in favor for everyone, even the enemy.

Hashirama worked for peace, while Butsuma worked for superiority.

Candidates for leadership were not always the offspring of the current leader. Most decisions were done democratically by the elders. If they felt the heir to the clan wasn't suited, then they would vote on the next clan leader after naming specific candidates. When at a stand-still, the decision may even come down to combat, with the victor emerging by knockout, submission, or death. So far, the elders of the Senju clan were supportive of Hashirama, but others deemed his cousin, Hisao, as a better candidate. Hisao was Butsuma's nephew, and had proven himself loyal to the clan just as much as Hashirama. Although the inner conflict between the elders wasn't known to the rest of the clan, Butsuma made sure that he was hardest on Hashirama, as he did not want to see his brother's line take over the Senju clan. Hisao may have been loyal and strong, but he was pig-headed and slow.

Butsuma pulled his hand from his chin and drew his finger along the river of the map. There, he tapped where the recon team had marked the predicted crossing point of the Wind shinobi. The silence in the room and his lack of response indicated to his general that he was deep in thought.

"So," Butsuma started, "could they be taken down easily?"

The general shifted on his heels, eyes peering over the map resting on the low-lying table.

"I believe so," he replied to the Senju leader, "I suggest our strongest. Your sons will need back up if you plan on sending them,"

Butsuma lifted his gaze to his general, "Hashirama will be married soon, Momoko will skin me alive if he was bruised and battered for the wedding," he mused.

Despite the gentle and caring nature Momoko Senju was famous for, her wrath was unrivaled, especially when it came to the wellbeing of her family. Butsuma taught his sons from an early age to be respectful of women, as they wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for the opposite gender.

He had actually almost forgotten about the wedding. Inwardly, he was relieved to see his son married. Hashirama's marriage and siring his own heirs would increase his strength within the clan, and could mean that he would be unchallenged when facing the elders for clan leadership. He had his responsibilities to the clan, and Butsuma believed that he had chosen a suitable Uzumaki woman for his oldest son. Her name was Mito, and she was the second daughter of the clan leader. Butsuma had given his consent for the bond many years ago, but it took the old Uzumaki leader time to consider the prospects of re-igniting the alliance between the clans. Uzumaki didn't need to marry young nor have children because of their long lifespan. They were a clan who would rather see their women on the battlefield than give birth.

Butsuma's mind then wandered to Tobirama. That boy had it too easy. As the second born, his only job was to support his older brother. However, it came at a terrible price; he was given the freedom of choosing his own fate so long as he didn't dishonor the clan, but at the same time he was doomed to forever walk in the shadow of his older brother. Tobirama wasn't required to have children or even marry, but Butsuma, despite the differences and conflicts he has with his sons on a daily basis, would want to see them both happy. They were his sons after all.

"We will send Tobirama and his team,"

A hush fell over the combat council, and Butsuma's general and Jonin nodded in agreement. It would be best to send at least one of the brothers as they were looked on favorably by the shinobi. Morale seemed to increase tenfold whenever Tobirama or Hashirama were present on the field. It was obvious the brothers had the support of many shinobi, as most had grown up with his sons. Just as well, Hashirama would need all the support he could get.

As the council filed out of the room one by one, Butsuma's general lingered.

"Sir, if I may?"

Butsuma looked up from the worn map on the table. He needn't speak any words of acknowledgement or consent. The two men had known each other since they were children, and one could practically call them best friends behind closed doors. The general, Jun, knew his clan leader well enough to know when he was allowed to speak freely and ditch formalities.

"The elders have been made aware of your plans,"

Butsuma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"How?"

Jun shook his head, "I don't know, but I suggest keeping a close eye on your ranks. I overheard them speaking the other day at the bathhouse. They're fools for talking about political matters in such a public place,"

The Senju leader nodded in acknowledgement, "Thank you Jun, but this changes nothing,"

"You truly believe he's ready?"

The older Senju smiled and nodded, "His time has come, and my condition is worsening,"

Rumor circulated through the shinobi ranks that Butsuma Senju was ill. He wanted to keep it as secret as possible. Only the chief medical ninja and Momoko knew of his ailment, but his general was kept in the loop as well. At first, he thought it was a simple cough, but the coughs became violent and unpredictable, and often resulted in blood spurting from his mouth. He also found himself fatigued at random moments of the day. He didn't dare utter a word to the elders despite the rumor that had already surged. He didn't want his shinobi to know that their leader was growing weak and feeble. His plan was set, and the pieces were slowly put into place.

Jun only bowed in acknowledgement, and left the Senju leader to brood in his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

A firm hand gripped her, and she was yanked forward by her wrist. Hanako yelped in surprise, and found herself being dragged off the back of the straw cart. She clung to her scant clothing for dear life as her blue eyes darted around wildly, trying to help her brain comprehend where she was. Why wasn't she in her village? Where was her father? With the dreaded thought that she may never see her home again, she fell to her knees and stared at the ground, dumbfounded.

"Get up, girl!"

Her head shot up, and Hanako came face to face with a woman much older than her. She was rather short and dumpy. Crow's feet marred her brown eyes and her lip was upturned into a sneer. Short black bangs framed her face while the rest of her thick hair was tied up in a bun, messy from the day's work. The woman eyed Hanako for a moment, watching as the newcomer so pitifully dropped to her knees defeated. She looked scrawny, weak, and in truth she wasn't sure why the general or his comrade would purchase her. It was apparent that Butsuma requested her specifically, but reasons still remained completely unknown. She wasn't in a position to question the Senju clan leader, only obey, and ensure that the servants and maids were kept in working order.

Izayoi Senju was the Senju clan's housekeeper. It was her duty to ensure that the inner workings of the clan ran smoothly. Servants were normally purchased from poorer villages and put to work for the clan. In exchange, they received protection, decent food, and shelter. The Senju were not ruthless tyrants, but at the same time they were not lenient on those disloyal or disobedient to the clan. Izayoi was reluctant to place this girl in the barracks. She was too young, and too skinny.

The barracks was where most of the shinobi slept and ate. Some had their own families and their own homes, but those who were mercenaries for the clan lived in the barracks. It was also where the Senju stored most of the clothing for the shinobi, as well as the weapons. The young girl kneeling in front of Izayoi looked like she would struggle just to lift a box of kunai. She may have been better suited to work as a maid in the main household, but they had plenty of help, and she was far too dirty.

"Get up," Izayoi repeated, "there's too much to be done for you to dawdle like that,"

Hanako scrambled to her feet and looked at the older woman. Knobby knees were bent, and she was hunched over in confusion and nervousness.

"Where's my father?" she asked.

Izayoi raised a thin brow; did this girl not know where she was or why she was there? It was unusual for a servant to be unwillingly sold to the Senju, most volunteered due to the simple fact that they were guaranteed living conditions better than their own poor village. Izayoi's heart dropped, if she didn't know she had been sold, it was going to be a difficult time of adjustment for her. She could try to run, but she was at the risk of not only being hunted down by the Senju mercenaries, but also being killed or captured by the enemy, and have Senju secrets tortured out of her.

"Your father's not here," Izayoi explained calmly.

"Then," Hanako paused, "Where am I?"

"The Senju village," the older woman replied.

Hanako paused at the name 'Senju', it sounded so familiar.

"Come along girl, we haven't got all day," Izayoi began walking away.

Hanako watched with wide eyes as the older woman walked away from her after speaking. She stood frozen for a moment. Was she supposed to follow the woman? Was she going to at least explain why she was in the Senju village? Part of Hanako wanted to turn and run out the open gate, but the thick forest beyond the walls appeared dark and uninviting. Hanako was cautious by nature, and if being inside the Senju village walls seemed safer, then she would take that option.

"Wait!" Hanako called out to the woman nervously, who simply craned her neck in response to show that she was at listening, but she didn't cease walking.

"Why am I here? Can I go home?"

Izayoi sighed sadly, and paused to turn to the newcomer.

"I can't answer that," she said as she watched the panic begin to form in Hanako's eyes.

"My name is Izayoi, I'm the housekeeper," the older woman explained.

"H-Hanako,"

More questions began to fill Hanako's mind, but Izayoi's voice overruled her thoughts.

"Now, that well over there is where we take water for drinking,"

Hanako turned her head to a grey walled well that had a simple pulley system, very similar to what they had in her fishing village. it seemed much more sophisticated though, and the pulley was nowhere near as worn as the one at her village. Hanako noticed that there were multiple wells similar to this around the village.

"Water for laundry can be taken straight from the river, it's clean enough, but at least have someone escort you,"

Water for laundry? Why was Izayoi telling her this?

"Wait," Hanako tried to speak, but the woman kept interrupting her.

"You'll be assigned to the barracks, clean the weapons and organize the sleeping quarters, and then make sure the chickens and livestock are fed,"

"I'm assigned to the what?"

Izayoi kept talking, she kept explaining, and her voice rang through Hanako's ears like a screeching owl. She placed her hands over her ears and shut her eyes, trying to block out the talking. She listened to her own thoughts, her own reasoning, and questions still surged in her mind.

"Just," Hanako struggled to find the words, "Wait a minute!"

Izayoi finally stopped talking, and sent the girl a hard look. She would have to learn her place quickly lest she be punished by the shinobi or Lord Butsuma himself. Disobedience was not tolerated.

"You will remember too girl, to always honor the Senju clan. Listen and learn from the other servants,"

"I don't understand," Hanako said softly as she slowly released her ears from her hands.

"What is there to not get?" Izayoi leaned in close, concern riddled in her greyed eyes. The concern was for Hanako, because she wasn't aware that she had been sold, Izayoi had to be direct about it in case she had hopes to return to her family.

"Your family sold you to this clan; this is your home now,"

Unfortunately, laws governing human beings as property were scarce, and didn't exist in the land of Fire at the moment. Many clans and feudal lords were working to have a law established that no living human being was considered property, but for the moment such a proposal was falling on deaf ears. Heavens forbid a feudal lord's wife would have to fetch her own hairbrush or change her own linen. It was an ideal for the future that many rejected.

Hanako's heart dropped, and she became shattered. Sold. That word kept reflecting around her mind. She was sold like some poor sheep to a place she wasn't familiar with, and to people she didn't know. Her first thoughts were trying to think of a way to escape, but immediately she feared she would be hunted, or she would get lost in the forest and perhaps starve. Who knew how far away she was from her home village.

Izayoi watched as the realization sunk into Hanako, and she simply stood there with the younger girl until she had gotten a grip. This wasn't the first time someone had a break down because they had realized they were never going to see their families again. The village she lived in must have been doing it very rough to have to sell her to a clan. What still plagued Izayoi's mind though was that Butsuma sent his shinobi out to buy her specifically.

Why?

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she focused on the task that had to be done. As the housekeeper, it was her job to ensure the all servant tasks were completed before they were sent home.

"Come," Izayoi gripped Hanako's forearm and pulled her forward.

"I will show you the sleeping quarters, and then we must get you washed and changed,"

XXXXXXXXXX

**R&R Please!**

**Oooh why do you think Butsuma jumped at the chance to buy Hanako? Answers will be revealed in the story soon!**

**Thank you to my readers, reviewers, and favorites so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Hanako (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: The cost of war was unavoidable. The fisherman village could barely sustain itself, and so she was sold to a mercenary clan. Watch how Hanako struggled to not only find her place, but also survive the power struggle within the Senju clan. Pre-Konoha, slight AU, TobiramaxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Disturbance**

The first two weeks of her new life was a blur. She had reluctantly settled into a routine, but had very little contact with anyone from the clan. She would wake up just as the sun rose, and her first chore was to ensure the livestock just outside the village walls were fed and the fencing and enclosures were maintained. She didn't need to milk the cows or goats nor sheer the sheep, as there were farm boys for those tasks. Instead, Hanako did collect a few eggs since she passed the kitchens on her way to the barracks, and thus was asked to deliver some every morning. She did have the freedom to choose which chores she did in what sequence, and she had discovered it'd be best to tend to the animals first thing in the morning, as if she chose to clean and do laundry, her movement around the barracks could wake the sleeping shinobi.

Next, she set her sights to the laundry. By the time she had fed and watered the animals, the shinobi sleeping in the barracks would have awakened, and she would be able to collect linen and clothing. There would also be a linen and clothing delivery from the main household. Hanako noticed the beautiful kimonos that would be delivered, and sometimes would have to mend a small tear or a loose stitch in the silk fabric. The kimonos were washed separately, but Hanako was left in charge of mostly the linen and the shinobi's clothing.

Sometimes the laundry would take all morning, and Hanako never took breaks, because she wanted her chores done so she could enjoy her afternoon. She had this same attitude in her home village. Her father had taught her to finish her chores as soon as possible so she would have more free time. Other maids were washing a few clothes, and then they would get a drink or go do something else. Hanako didn't care though; she didn't talk to the rest of them much. On her first night at the Senju household, she was introduced to a few other women who seemed older than her, and they welcomed her to her new home. She shared a room with four other women, and Hanako was lucky enough to secure a sleeping mat next to the window.

Through her whole day, she still held bitterness in her heart. Izayoi had explained to her that she just had to accept that the Senju village was her new home, and there was nothing she could do except honor the clan and obey. Like a dog. Although, some of the comforts the village offered were superior to her home. For one, the sleeping mat she had was very soft, and she was given thick blankets for those extra cold nights. She was allowed personal possessions, but all she had was left at her home village anyway. Also, she had the freedom of the afternoon when her routine chores were completed. If another chore needed to be done, Hanako had no choice but to do it. Izayoi was the one who normally found a few extra one-off jobs for Hanako to do. Just yesterday Hanako scrubbed the steps that led to the small temple, as a noblewoman remarked on how filthy they were.

When she did have the afternoon to herself, Hanako would sit in the temple courtyard. It was a peaceful, open oasis of greenery where many came to meditate and bask in the afternoon sun. The courtyard was maintained by the three monks who ran the temple, but sometimes war-torn shinobi veterans would tend to the gardens as well as a means of therapy, to escape the horrors of the warring states. Hanako's usual spot was by the koi pond, and she would sit under one of the few cherry blossom trees in a bed of soft clovers. The smell of the water and the fish reminded her of home.

She sat in the clover patch, her toes digging into the soft grass as she rested on her heels. Her hands were in her lap, and her eyes gazed over the pond, staring at her reflection. Looking back at her was almost a shell. Her honey colored tresses was up in a loose bun and her cerulean eyes were downcast, upset. She still held onto the sadness that she was never going to see home again. Some nights she would cry herself to sleep, missing the comfort of home. Sure, her father wasn't always the most loving of men or the greatest provider, but she knew that he cared about her in his own way. He always made sure that she was able to eat, even if he meant all he had was a bowl of rice.

Her mind still asked herself why he had to go and sell her though. Did she disappoint him? Had she done wrong by him? Hanako couldn't shake the feeling that it was her own fault, and that her father thought the village would be better off without her. One less mouth to feed.

Was that all she was to her father? Just another mouth to feed? Was her perception of love and family warped all along?

"Hana!"

She blinked, and lifted her blue orbs to the main gate of the temple where Izayoi stood.

"Come," Izayoi called to her as she began walking away and towards the bathhouse, "We are going to bathe before the shinobi return,"

Ah, yes. It was known that a group of shinobi was sent out a few days ago on a mission. This normally meant less work and tidying for the servants of the barracks. They were due to return later in the evening, which meant Hanako would have to take their weapons and armor, clean them, and return them to the barracks armory. She would have to wash any clothing they tossed at her, and sometimes even tend to any wounds they had sustained. She had proven herself useful in that department thanks to Yura's teachings. She couldn't mend great lacerations or broken bones, but bruises and cuts that proved a nuisance were normally seen to by her in the barracks.

Hanako complied, as Izayoi was correct, and knew that they would be working well into the night when the shinobi returned, so she should at least use the time she had at the moment to bathe and be prepared.

For the most part, Hanako bathed in silence while the other maids talked and gossiped. The talk was mostly regarding the upcoming marriage of Lord Butsuma's son to an Uzumaki woman. No doubt Hanako would have to play some part in the preparations of the ceremony; she can see herself scrubbing those temple steps from dawn till dusk. She had been there almost two weeks and she had never seen any trace of the leader or the noble family. Hanako was told by Izayoi that Butsuma had a wife and two surviving sons, and the older woman mentioned in passing that the Senju matriarch was very kind. Apparently Izayoi's younger sister was a handmaiden to Momoko Senju.

Hanako continued to listen to the women in the bath. Her back faced them, and her arms were crossed over her chest and draped over the edge of the spring. Her body was submerged up to her shoulders, allowing the hot water to soothe her muscles from the day's work. She didn't have this luxury in her home village; they bathed with cold water and soap. The bath house was public and communal, but it was known that the noble families and higher ranking shinobi had their own private bath houses. The women were chattering away about nonsensical things that didn't interest Hanako, but her perceptiveness allowed her to lazily pick up on their conversation.

From what she had deduced over her few weeks of living in the Senju village, Butsuma Senju's sons were handsome, and apparently the Uzumaki woman was lucky to be married to the eldest son. The conversations normally grew dull from there. She paid no mind to the noble families nor did she even care about the higher ups. She had her own problems to worry about.

One of them was, finding her sense of belonging again.

An hour passed, and Hanako had removed herself from the spring and went into the change area to dry herself off and pull on a fresh shirt and pants. Small box shelves held baskets for people to place their clothes and belongings in before entering the main hot spring area, and Hanako reached in for her sash. She tied it intricately around her waist to secure her shirt. She was too focused on her task to notice that Izayoi had approached her. It seemed the older woman was the only one who would since her arrival.

"Hana," Izayoi started as she approached the orange blonde girl, "Have you got a spare…"

Izayoi had taken it upon herself to look in Hanako's basket, and her face paled and eyes darkened. Hanako had not finished changing, and so there was one item left in the basket, one that the girl would normally put on first to keep it safe.

Hanako tried to push forward and move Izayoi away from her belongings, but she was too slow, as the older woman had already reached in and pulled out a long silver chain with a charm dangling at the end. Izayoi turned to Hanako sternly.

"Hanako, what is this?!"

"It's mine, leave it alone!"

"You could be killed if you're seen with this!"

Hanako's brows furrowed and her nose scrunched into a confused face. How could a simple necklace get her killed?

The charm that dangled from the silver chain was a known taboo symbol within the Senju. Red and white glistened against the sun's evening rays through the high window as the charm swung from the woman's hand. The charm bore the shape of a fan. The color and shape of the traditional fan no doubt made it the recognizable symbol of the Uchiha clan.

"Where did you get this?" Izayoi asked sternly, apprehension clear in her voice.

"A boy gave it to me years ago," Hanako admitted as she tried to swipe for the necklace.

"Are you promised to an Uchiha?"

"A what?"

"This is the symbol of the Uchiha clan, the Senju clan's most powerful rival and longtime enemy, how can you not know this?"

The neutrality of Hanako's home village meant that she was never one to delve into clan politics.

Hanako shrugged, and made one more attempt for the necklace. This time, Izayoi had lowered it and allowed her to take it from her calloused hands. The foolish girl had this on her person for the last two weeks, what if a Senju shinobi had discovered it? She would be brought to Butsuma and trialed for treason and most likely killed just for having an association with an Uchiha. Dark eyes lowered, and Izayoi pinched the bridge of her nose, anxious.

"Please don't tell anyone," Hanako asked softly.

Panic rose in Hanako's chest. The necklace may have seemed small and worthless, but to her it was invaluable. She had just turned fourteen when it was given to her by a boy who had visited the village with his brothers. She couldn't remember his name, only his silky dark hair. The men stayed for a few days and accepted what hospitality her fishing village could offer, as apparently they were far from their home. Hanako and the boy developed a small friendship, and she remembered the boy would always remark on how pretty her eyes were. He seemed to be the youngest one of the five men who visited, as he was the only one of them who seemed cheerful and childish. On their last day, he gave her the necklace to remind her of him, and he said if she wore the necklace, she would always have protection.

Though, that was probably some silly superstition, but Hanako believed it anyway, as there wasn't much for her to have faith in back then. It was the prettiest thing she had ever owned, and it was her first present from anyone, that was why it was so special to her.

Izayoi sighed, frustrated, and lifted her head as footsteps were heard heading towards the change room. If the necklace was seen by the other women, one would sure gossip to the shinobi and then both Hanako and Izayoi would be in trouble.

"I never saw it, don't cry to me if you're caught with it," Izayoi said bitterly as she watched Hanako quickly slide the chain over her head and tuck the charm under the fabric of her clothes. The chain was rather long, so any chance of it slipping out during work was slim. She had been hiding it well considering Izayoi had watched her like a hawk ever since the girl arrived at the Senju village. Gods have mercy on the girl if that charm was discovered on her person by the wrong people.

At first, Izayoi wanted to report what she had seen. However, it was her conscience that made her stop. Hanako was a simple girl from a poor village, and although Izayoi knew how she came across the necklace, she knew deep down there was no strong affiliation. It was a mere trinket given to the young girl in hopes of bedding her perhaps. Whether such a thing was successful on the man's part, Izayoi didn't want to know.

Izayoi was naturally kind and caring; being sympathetic and understanding was part of her nature. Hanako was too innocent to be punished.

"If I were you," Izayoi whispered to Hanako as she tied the sash to her own robe, "I would get rid of it as soon as you could,"

Hanako wasn't about to do that any time soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

She had never stepped inside the main household until now. The dark wooden walls were decorated with tapestries and paintings, all originating from different eras and generations. Some weapons were hung along the walls and columns, most likely family heirlooms. The floors were a deep rich wood to match the walls, with moss green runners along the floor. Naturally like any household, shoes were not permitted to be worn. The rug felt warm against Hanako's bare feet, and she dug her toes in to enjoy its softness. Those who lived in the main house normally passed such a comfort off as an everyday thing, but it was rare that Hanako got to experience such finery.

She held the linen close to her chest as she stood in the main hall. It would be serving as the dining area in celebration of the marriage of the Senju heir to an Uzumaki woman. It was a large room that took her many steps to reach the other end. In the center there was already an elongated table assembled and was currently being polished by two young boys. They had started at either end, and most likely had planned to meet in the middle. The table looked like it could seat about thirty easily. Towards the other end of the room, Hanako could see another woman sitting cross-legged with fine cushions on her lap. She was checking over each sitting cushion for any imperfections. It seemed no detail was missed.

"Hanako, this way," Hatsu called out to her.

Hanako had only interacted with this woman a few times. Izayoi wasn't present for the moment, most likely because she was tending to other affairs with different servants. It seemed everyone was hands-on when it came to the preparation for the wedding feast. Hanako wasn't even sure of the exact date, but judging from the bustling and business of others around her, the day was drawing near.

Hanako pulled the linen close to her like a security blanket, and followed Hatsu across the dining hall. Hasu's hair was beautiful. It fell to her thighs and it was always kept back in a neat plait. Hanako very rarely saw her hair in a bun or any other style; it was as if Hatsu was showing off its length, and it was working, as Hanako was quite envious of it.

"Put the linen over on that chair, then we need to polish the silver and plates,"

Hanako worked well into the night, and her feet were aching. After polishing the silver, she had to dust the fireplaces, and then sweep the floor. Oh yes, and there was more step scrubbing. Hanako was excited to admit though, that she saw Momoko Senju on a few occasions. It seemed the Senju matriarch was overseeing the preparations. The woman was beautiful, and Hanako imprinted the image into her mind. Her silver locks cascaded down elegantly from the bun atop her head, and her movements were smooth, like she was floating on a cloud.

Smiling lightly at the thought, Hanako had never really seen such a well presented woman. She was too used to working around other women of her class and of course the men at the fishing village, especially Mako. In fact, she wondered what he would be doing at that point. Sleeping no doubt, but she wondered absently if her adopted big brother had missed her at all, or whether he was fighting her father's decision to sell her. A familiar ache rippled through her chest again, and she felt lonely.

She found her way easily in the dark. The moon was bright in the sky and provided some direction for Hanako. It was normally safe to walk around the Senju village at night, as there was very little crime within the walls. She was almost home to her sleeping quarters anyway.

From the corner of her eye, she picked up movement. Her natural inquisitiveness had gotten the better of her, and she paused for a moment. In the shadows she saw a cloak, it moved gracefully through the cover of darkness between houses and rooftops. Hanako pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Was this an intruder?

Perhaps a thief in the night?

She slowly lowered herself to the ground in a crouched position, and watched as the figure bounded its way towards her. She wondered if the figure even knew she was there. She kept to the edge of the nearest storehouse, and found a thick rock by her foot. Picking it up gingerly, she held it in her hands for a few moments, still deciding whether she was going to intervene.

If there was a thief or a troublemaker in the night, surely the shinobi would want to know.

Her gut instinct got the better of her, and she hurled the rock quickly and sharply in the direction of the figure as it passed by another house. It was close enough to hopefully get a direct hit.

It didn't hit. In fact, it was parried. The soft clang in the dense night air echoed off the walls of the buildings. Hanako panicked. The figure had a weapon! She was about to run, but her feet were too sore to move quickly enough. She turned on her heel, but her gaze was met with a kunai lodged into the wooden wall right next to her head, too close for comfort. It was thrown with incredible speed, like it had every intention to startle her.

As she stared at the kunai, a hand emerged and gripped it. The figure had appeared before her instantaneously. There was no humane speed possible for anyone to become so close so quickly. Judging from the size of the figure, it was a male. She felt trapped, as the man had used his other hand to steady himself against the wall while the first hand was still gripped tightly on the kunai.

She was trapped between his arms, and she sunk against the wall, regretting her actions. The hood of his cloak had slid from his face. Slowly, with a tremble in her movement, she turned her head to look into the face of the figure she had so foolishly tried to scare off.

Blue eyes met red ones again for the first time in almost eight years.

XXXXXXXXXX

**There you go; she's finally seen Tobirama again!**

**The circumstances behind such an encounter will be explained in the next chapter.**

**I love me a cliffhanger!**

**R&R Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Hanako (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: The cost of war was unavoidable. The fisherman village could barely sustain itself, and so she was sold to a mercenary clan. Watch how Hanako struggled to not only find her place, but also survive the power struggle within the Senju clan. Pre-Konoha, slight AU, TobiramaxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

**Fun Fact: I write while listening to Yiruma's piano music. "River Flows in You" is a particular favorite of mine.**

oooooo

**Memory**

Hashirama had a horrible penchant for going against their father, and Tobirama wondered if it's because the man _liked_ getting into trouble.

Dinner was the same as every other night. Butsuma had a job for Hashirama, Hashirama would either question or refuse such a request, and then they would fight. Poor Momoko would try to intervene to calm her husband and son, and all the while Tobirama would sit in silence eating his beans and watch the argument simmer and then jump at the sound of either Butsuma or Hashirama storm off in a temper. Although Hashirama was kind and gentle by nature, he was more like his father than he thought.

He didn't like being told what to do. He didn't like tradition or convention; he wanted to do things his own way in his own time. It took him a long time to even come to terms with the arranged marriage to Mito Uzumaki. That argument lasted well into the night. The stubbornness of both Butsuma and Hashirama weighed heavily on Momoko, as Tobirama swore his dear mother's silver white hair was beginning to go grey prematurely from the stress those two men gave her. She would often quietly remark to her second born that she was glad he inherited her nature, because one Hashirama was enough to deal with.

Yet, despite the argument, Hashirama eventually grew to accept that he would be married to a woman. The only real delay was that Mito Uzumaki was not yet of age. She came of age in the winter, but the Uzumaki and Senju matriarchs agreed that a spring wedding was more fitting for the pair. So they waited just a little longer. Hashirama and his brother had left the Senju village a few times on envoy missions to the Uzumaki village in the land of Waterfalls. The journey took approximately three days, two if one didn't stop for breaks. As the wedding was close, Mito and her entourage were staying in an inn just outside of the Senju village, which was about an hour walk.

Hashirama grew fond of her quickly, and she reciprocated those feelings. He remembered their first meeting he commented that her hair reminded him of tomato soup, which she wasn't exactly thrilled to hear. After such a blunder, Hashirama had a lesson or two from his mother on how to speak to women and have them look favorably on you. From then on, Mito found his blunders and awkwardness cute. Hashirama was relieved to know that he could at least make her laugh, she had a beautiful laugh.

Tobirama was thankful that they had no guests at dinner that night, because the topic in question wasn't exactly something that should be discussed in public. Butsuma remarked that he wanted Hashirama to sire a son almost immediately after marriage. Hashirama didn't exactly disagree, as he knew his own son and heir before he became clan leader was beneficial. However, Butsuma's eldest remarked that he wanted to at least wait until Mito was ready to have a child. They barely knew each other as it was despite their mutual fondness.

That was all it was though, fondness, Hashirama did not want to bring a child into a loveless marriage.

Butsuma, with his stubborn and selective hearing, mistook Hashirama's intentions as complete insubordination, and verbally lashed out at him. He ranted on over the table, stating that Hashirama was inconsiderate of clan politics and he had no regard for the future or his position in the clan. Of course, it ended with Hashirama excusing himself and leaving the dining area, leaving his three other family members to finish their meal in silence.

In his free time, Tobirama was either training, reading, or studying maps and battle strategies his father wants to implement. Strategy was one of Tobirama's strong points, while Hashirama had the leadership skills to organize and motivate their platoon. Though he wasn't a people person like his older brother, Tobirama was every bit as loyal to the clan as his father and brother were. He had his own team, a group of highly skilled sensory shinobi who were normally sent on recon missions and were chosen to perform assassination or infiltration missions. Hashirama normally went with them; it was rare that Butsuma would separate the brothers. The last mission however, they had to track a group of wind shinobi loitering around a feudal lord's land.

They tracked them to the Hikari Bridge, and a short combat ensued, but the wind shinobi were more concerned with leaving the fire country than actually engaging in battle. The feudal lord paid the clan handsomely for their service, but remarked he would have paid more if Tobirama and his team had killed the shinobi.

The clan was not desperate for money anyway, as far as the silver haired Senju was concerned, so Tobirama brushed off that remark as mere spitefulness.

There was some follow up reports to be done, as well as assigning senseis to some new shinobi who had come of age and expressed their interest in joining the Senju ranks. For a rare occasion, Tobirama wasn't bothered to do any of that work that night. Instead, he found himself rather tired, and thought he would rest early.

A knock on the wooden frame of his sliding door brought him out of his reverie, and a small smile graced his lips.

"You don't need to knock, mother,"

His sensory skills were exemplary; he rarely even had to infuse chakra to sense those who were in close proximity to him.

The door slid open, and Momoko stepped into his room. She found her second born sitting on an embroidered cushion at a low-lying table towards the corner of his room. His room was rather plain, the only form of decoration were three katanas that hung on the wall horizontally. They belonged to his grandfather, a man Tobirama admired and respected when he was a boy. Unfortunately, old age had gotten the better of the man, and just before he passed away he left his prized weapons to Tobirama. The room was a simple color scheme of brown and white, and was almost always kept neat and tidy. Tobirama did have a knack for leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor though, and luckily the servants had picked up the pile before Momoko could see it and scold her son for slovenly behavior.

"I came to say goodnight," she said gently to him.

Tobirama stood up, leaving the maps forgotten on the table, and walked over to his mother. She took a few steps towards him in turn, and they met halfway.

"How is father?"

"Still seething," Momoko chuckled lightly.

"Why doesn't Hashirama just obey him?" Tobirama folded his arms, "it is troublesome watching them feud all the time,"

Momoko sighed and placed her hand on her son's shoulder and smoothed out his shirt affectionately.

"Your older brother is a free spirit," Momoko explained, "He has visions, and he wants to take the clan in a different direction, one that promises peace,"

"He wants to end the war," Tobirama sighed.

"Yes, and you'll be right there to support him, won't you?"

"Yes, mother,"

"Hashi and Butsuma are more alike than you think; they're both so stubborn,"

Tobirama's face went rigid as he watched his mother drop her hand to her side. A question had been burning in him for a while.

"Has father been to the medic recently?"

Momoko's face faltered and her smile faded, she knew what her son was talking about.

"Yes," she said sadly, "Nothing can be done, but with plenty of rest and some tea to ease the cough, he will be comfortable,"

"This is why he is so hard on Hashirama," Tobirama concluded, "He wants brother to be ready to take up the mantle at any given notice,"

"You are as perceptive as always, dear," Momoko smiled and reached up and touched her cool hand against her son's cheek.

"Please don't worry," she reassured her son, "just be there for them both, and help them protect the clan,"

Tobirama took his mother's hand in his own. It was very rare that he shared such a tender moment; his mother was probably the only person aside from Hashirama who he could relax with.

"Of course, goodnight mother,"

Momoko's smile didn't falter this time.

"Goodnight, Tobi,"

She left quietly, her the second born stood still for a moment, watching the night sky from his wide window silently. Although his father was trying to hide it, Butsuma was ill. Too often the man would cough up blood. Sometimes it was a spec, other times it would run down his arms in streams. He had visited the medics many times, and they passed it off as an illness from overworking. He was supposed to be on strict bed rest and on a healthy diet until the symptoms get better. They haven't been getting better, and the medic believes it has developed into a disease of the lungs, and there was nothing that could be done.

Butsuma knew he was dying, but he didn't want anyone else to know, especially the clan elders. They would immediately try to induct someone else as clan leader, as they believed Hashirama was not ready for the role. Butsuma's line was strong, and many knew that Hashirama and Tobirama were as strong as he was in his prime, if not stronger shinobi. However, Hashirama's ideals of peace and his attempts to end the war have agitated the elders and some of the other Senju clansmen. This meant that they would try to quash Butsuma's first born, and make sure his ideals wouldn't so much as even pass as a thought.

Tobirama took it upon himself to make sure his brother was protected and his position as clan heir would not be compromised. It had been a difficult job since they were children, as his older brother was ridiculously unpredictable, and would often disappear to meditate in the gardens. It was Hashirama who was responsible for creating most of the beautiful gardens around the Senju village. His attunement to wood nature made him a bit of a green thumb, and he prided himself on his bonsais that were kept on his windowsill in his room.

As Tobirama cut his musings short, he began to pull off his shirt and walk over to his bed, ready to retire for the night.

However, that had to wait, as he heard footsteps along the hallway. They were soft, light, as if whoever owned them did not want to be disturbed or caught.

Scowling, Tobirama fixed his shirt to his body and poked his head out the door, to see a stream of brown hair disappear behind the corner, heading towards the main entrance of the house. Vermilion eyes narrowed, and curiosity had gotten the better of Tobirama, so he followed his brother.

As Tobirama reached the front door, he remained still and quiet. His older brother wore a thick cloak to try to cover his identity. He watched as Hashirama lifted the hood over his head, and bounded over the rooftops to the Senju walls.

Where was he going?

Tobirama was worried; it was not like Hashirama to sneak off without at least telling his younger brother first. Before he could muster any more thoughts, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was roughly shoved out of the door he was peeking from. He turned suddenly after regaining his composure, and Tobirama looked into the sunken old eyes of Butsuma.

"Follow him," Butsuma said to his son.

"Yes sir," Tobirama stood straight, as if he were another one of his father's shinobi soldiers.

"I want to know where he goes; this is the second night in a week he has disappeared,"

With that, Butsuma tossed a cloak similar to what Hashirama was wearing into Tobirama's arms. The man caught it with ease, and he looked at it uneasily before glancing up at his father. Was his father really commanding him to spy on his older brother? Morally, it wasn't right, as Tobirama loved his brother and would never betray his trust. However, this was his father giving an order. The man was at a crossroads, should he obey to please his father, or deny to stay loyal to his older brother, and perhaps risk his father's spiteful nature be directed at him.

Although to boil it down, Tobirama was curious to know where Hashirama was going as well.

That was how Tobirama found himself in a predicament. He was following his brother, and everything was going smoothly. He kept a fair distance, but by infusing his chakra he could sense where Hashirama was going without even needing to keep sight of him. Tobirama was well tuned to Hashirama's chakra, so it was easy for him to keep up.

However, all concentration was lost when from the corner of his eye he saw a thick object flying towards him.

He acted on instinct, and he pulled a kunai from his sash (which his father had given him not long after agreeing to follow Hashirama). Effortlessly, Tobirama swiped at the object and it hit his kunai with a soft clink. Tobirama's eyes widened slightly, it was nothing more than a rock! His red eyes scanned the buildings in search of the possible place the rock came from, and he found a figure slinking away. Not on his watch, no one dared attack Tobirama Senju without reason or answering for their actions!

To stop them, he threw his kunai to hit the wooden wall of the building, and it had just missed the figure. Just as Tobirama had planned, the being paused like a doe in fire light, all he had to do was trap them and reveal his face. No one dared attack Tobirama within the Senju walls. Such an attempt could land them in the cells.

The kunai held his mark, the one he used to instantly teleport himself between various locations. He called it his Flying Thunder God technique, as he developed the concept from shinobi he faced in the Lightning country. Focusing his chakra on the mark he left on the kunai, he soon found himself trapping the figure between his arms against the wall. All Tobirama had to do was use his right hand to grip the figure, and his left to hold the kunai to their throat.

He couldn't though.

Not when cerulean crystals stared up at him in utter terror.

Tobirama froze and his intellectual mind began analyzing the predicament.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Neither dared turn away. Her wide doe eyes were glazed, the tears almost threatened to fall as Tobirama held the kunai still lodged into the wall. He couldn't bring himself to move. He was sure she would run if he did. Why? He wasn't sure. Something about her made his brows furrowed. He had seen those eyes before, their stark ocean color were so familiar.

From where though?

"Tobirama!"

She jumped, but Tobirama remained perfectly still, his shinobi training made him almost immune to surprises. His emotions were always kept in check, and he had no room for fear.

Slowly, Tobirama turned his head to look over his shoulder to the familiar face of his older brother. Hashirama stood there, his brows creased into a confused frown.

"What are you doing?" his brother spoke again.

Like a reflex, Tobirama pulled himself upright, and yanked the kunai out of the wooden wall. The girl didn't move, as she was still too petrified to even take her eyes off him.

"I was following you," Tobirama left her forgotten for the moment as he answered his brother.

Hanako breathed a small sigh of relief and she straightened herself from the wall. The name stuck out like a sore thumb, and she remembered his vermillion eyes too vividly. She remembered everything, his soft snowy hair, his chiseled jaw, yet he still retained the soft curve in his cheek that was almost child-like. She panicked, and he face felt flustered. She wondered if he too had the same realization as she did. She could never forget someone with as uncommon features as he.

"I guessed that," Hashirama sighed as he approached the pair, "Was it father?"

"Where were you going?" Tobirama snapped. The tone in his voice confirmed Hashirama's suspicions; their father had told Tobirama to follow him. Hashirama wasn't angry at his younger brother; he was just following directions after all.

"To the inn to see Mito," Hashirama said, and Tobirama shot him a stern look.

"I mean," Hashirama sighed, knowing full well what his brother was thinking, "I wanted to talk to her about the discussion at dinner tonight,"

Hashirama was a gentleman. He was not a stranger to a woman's body, but he wasn't about to make a woman out of his virgin bride before the wedding. No, he simply wanted to talk to her, to warn her about his father's desire for grandchildren so soon. He never made it there though, as he heard the clang of a kunai against something solid, and so he turned to investigate. Hashirama found it startled and uncharacteristic that his brother was leaning over a woman with a kunai. They were so close. Hashirama had never seen the girl before in the Senju village, and so he deduced from the clothes she wore that she was one of the new servants in the barracks. Hashirama knew that Tobirama certainly wasn't one to sneak around and intimidate the servants.

A smug look spread across the older brother's face.

"So, what were _you_ doing?"

Damn! The interrogation of his brother made Tobirama forget about the girl he had cornered! Tobirama suddenly felt out of sorts, it wasn't like him to forget. He was always the smart and stable one. The white haired Senju spun around on his heel to look at the girl; and he was going to question why she thought it'd be appropriate to attempt to attack a Senju prince.

His eyes widened.

She was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Are we getting sick of the cliffies yet?**

**Good!**

**I think it's safe to say that Hanako just pulled a 'Hinata'.**

**R&R Please! I really appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Hanako (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: The cost of war was unavoidable. The fisherman village could barely sustain itself, and so she was sold to a mercenary clan. Watch how Hanako struggled to not only find her place, but also survive the power struggle within the Senju clan. Pre-Konoha, slight AU, TobiramaxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

**Important Note: Unfortunately you will probably not see another update until the middle of March. Next week I am flying 2000kms (1250 miles) to visit my friend. I will be staying up there for a while.**

oooooo

**Work is never done**

The wedding was spectacular.

That was how Izayoi described it the morning after. The servants did not attend, but some were chosen to serve the food and pour sake for the guests. Izayoi oversaw the service and managed the servants who had attended. Thankfully, Hanako was not one of those servants. She was thankful that all she had to do for the wedding was to set the table and then she could leave. She was able to enjoy her solitude in the sleeping quarters, as the other women she shared the room with didn't arrive back until late into the night. Hanako had gone to bed early anyway, as she had been feeling rather languid lately.

Who was she kidding?

The real reason was that she didn't want to see either of them again. The two men she encountered two nights ago still cloud her mind. She recognized them both, as she had never known anyone else to have the red eyes and white hair, and look nothing like his brother. Thinking back to the brief glances at Momoko Senju, the other brother was right; the younger sibling did look a lot like their mother. Their names were still etched into her mind: Hashirama and Tobirama. Silently, she wondered if either of them recognized her, not that she wanted them to anyway. She didn't want them to know that she was sold to their clan. However, she did find it strangely coincidental.

Since that night, she had been avoiding going outside the barracks. She was afraid of being spotted by one of them, and brought in for questioning. She ran at the first chance she got, which was when Tobirama was interrogating his brother for his wanderings. Hanako noticed that he had all of his attention on his elder sibling, so she took that chance to slip quietly into the shadows and run back to her sleeping quarters as fast as her feet carried her. She didn't realize until she had gotten back to her cabin that she had probably made a stupid mistake in running.

After reminiscing on that encounter two nights ago, sleep overcame Hanako quickly, and before she knew it, dawn had approached. The sound of a rooster crowing before the sun came up was her alarm. She was surprised that none of the other servants in her quarters were up at the same time, normally most would roll over and go back to sleep for at least another hour. Hanako discovered the women she shared the cabin with were actually cooks for the main household. One of them would sometimes cook for the shinobi sleeping in the barracks as well.

After taking a few breaths, Hanako pulled herself up from her position on the tatami sleeping mat and glanced out the window. It had a screen of condensation from the morning's chill, and the sun was barely visible behind the mountains. She walked carefully over to the door of the cabin, making sure to avoid the sleeping maids who were probably still so tired from the previous night's work. Hanako slept in a simple cotton night slip with thin straps and the hem came to her knees. Before she went to bed every night she always made sure a fresh pair of pants and a shirt and sash were folded by her bed and ready for her to change into. She had slowly gotten used to changing in front of other women, and Hanako quietly changed in the cabin before tossing her night slip onto her mat. Taking one last glance around the room, she left the cabin quietly and headed over to the livestock.

The livestock barn was just past the barracks. It housed a few horses, some pigs, and of course the chickens. The sheep and cows were free-roaming in the paddocks outside the village, and farm boys would normally tend to them in the mornings. Hanako wasn't required to maintain the horses, but she would at least make sure their water trough was fresh and they had ample supply of oats and hay. The chickens ate mostly vegetable scraps from the kitchen with the occasional grain thrown into the mixture, while the pigs ate literally the leftovers from the previous night's dinner. All the leftovers were gathered into a single bin and Hanako had to literally dump it into the pig's trough. Sometimes it smelled vile because the food had been left there overnight to stew, and it was always a mix of seafood, vegetables, and other meats. It was just one big pile of _slop_.

Hanako's favorite animals were the chickens. They had their own enclosure and coop just outside the barn and Hanako thought it was adorable to see all fifteen chickens cuddled together in their nest boxes. The chickens had realized over the few weeks, that when Hanako would rap her knuckle on the roof of the coop, it was time to be fed. She would crouch inside the pen and wait for them to file out of the coop groggily, and then jump at the sight of food and pellets on the ground. As they would peck away, Hanako would sneak around to the coop and collect the eggs in a wicker basket.

This particular morning was different, because Hanako noticed that there were chickens missing. She counted them three times; there were thirteen chickens, not fifteen. At first she had thought her knocking on the coop didn't wake them up, but upon inspection she found the coop empty. She glanced around the enclosure and noticed some of the thin wiring was bent. Hanako sighed. It seemed one of the chickens had successfully created a hole to escape, and so one had followed. She was just relieved that it was only the two who had escaped.

"Geez…" she sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

They had enjoyed the festivities of the night before, and they had hoped it would be a peaceful morning after. How wrong they were.

It was just after dawn that he was jolted awake by his brother. Tobirama opened his eyes and gazed groggily up at his older sibling. There was a short pause, as Tobirama thought that Hashirama would at least be in his room enjoying the company of his new wife.

"There was an ambush, cousin Ayemu is injured,"

Slightly disoriented from the headache sake caused, Tobirama clumsily sat up and caught the shirt that was tossed to him by his brother. Worry filled his vermillion eyes. Ayemu was about six years younger than them, and he forwent the life of a farm boy and wanted to follow his father and cousins on the battlefield. He had lost both of his parents to the warring states, and so he became a ward of Butsuma and Momoko, as they were his next of kin. He lived in his own home, but close to the main household and he were always training with Tobirama and Hashirama. They were very close friends, as they had grown up together. Ayemu was only just given the chance to go out on dangerous missions. If Tobirama could recall, he was sent the night before the wedding on an emergency mission to the wind country to deliver supplies to an encampment of Senju soldiers.

It was a low risk mission despite entering another country. Tobirama had only assigned three to this mission so they could be quick and stealth. A guilt surged in his chest, since his cousin was severely wounded after the ambush, then Tobirama was beginning to doubt his ability to handle the mission assignments his father entrusted to him.

The brothers arrived at the barracks in less than ten minutes. Hashirama was a little remorseful that he had to leave his new wife so early in the morning, but she was so tired and worn out from the events of yesterday that he was sure she would be sleeping well into the morning. He was at least courteous enough to wake her slightly and tell her he had to see to some business and gave her a chaste kiss before leaving. He and his brother had to hear first-hand about the ambush, and then decide whether they were going to retaliate immediately or plan a surprise assault of their own.

Butsuma was already there, sitting cross-legged next to his nephew who was lying on a simple tatami mat. Since Ayemu was in charge of the mission, Butsuma needed to hear the report from him. He had already spoken to the two shinobi who had accompanied him, and they had managed to escape the ambush unscathed. They had also remarked to Butsuma that it was Ayemu who managed to defend them so his comrades could get away. Old brown eyes looked up to the two sons who had just entered. All of the shinobi who resided in the barracks were awake and either training or on missions. The barracks was where most of the Senju shinobi went when injured or sick, and the doctor would then be fetched.

It appeared Ayemu had already been seen to by a doctor. Bandages covered his broad chest, and his brown hair was mattered with sweat. His green eyes were shut tightly, and his face twisted into a pained expression.

"Was it Uchiha?" Hashirama asked his father quietly.

"I don't know," Butsuma replied, "he hasn't said anything yet, he is in too much agony to even speak,"

"What did the doctor say?"

"He will heal in time; his attacker missed any vital points."

Hashirama and Tobirama sighed with relief to know their cousin will survive.

Tobirama took the chance to slip out of the barracks while his brother and father conversed over the situation. He was in no mood for any conversation, and his head was still throbbing lightly from the night before. He wasn't particularly happy with his father either, as Butsuma continuously remarked all night that his second son needed a wife and he urged Mito's father to introduce Tobirama to one of his nieces. Momoko was thankfully able to intervene and distract both the men while Tobirama left to retire for the night.

He walked along the pathway, and paused at a familiar building. The wooden wall was smooth, almost untarnished save for a small hole that was caused by a kunai. That was when he remembered her, and a scowl instantly drew across his face. He hadn't stopped wondering about her the entire time. He had even on the odd occasion found an excuse to walk around the Senju village to try to find her. She was definitely one of the servants on perhaps the farm or the barracks. Her clothes were too plain and convenient for work, and her hair was up in too simple style. Still, it plagued his mind that he knew those eyes from somewhere. The image of her crystal blue orbs staring back at him, frightened, was burned into his mind.

He wondered if that was how he made people feel all the time. Intimidated and scared. He had also been wondering if that was how his enemies looked right before he killed them. He had killed many for his clan, as many have tried to kill him for theirs. It was not as if Tobirama killed for pleasure, he killed out of necessity and survival. When outside the Senju village, it was kill or be killed. Was that really how he wanted people to see him? From watching his father, it seemed being intimidating and stern meant that he would earn respect, but his brother on the other hand had an entirely different tactic. The clan respected him for his kindness and his compassion, and his ability to love and see the good in everything and everyone.

If his brother became leader, Tobirama would no doubt support him as a brother should. However, he wasn't sure if he could become as relaxed or as open as Hashirama. It seemed tiresome at times. He had tried it on a few occasions, but it didn't feel natural. Tobirama didn't feel like himself. He was the quiet one, the one who observed and listened rather than talked and performed. He was like that since they were children as well: Hashirama would rough house and spar with the other children, while Tobirama would sit in the shade and either observe or read.

Of course, it meant that many doubted Tobirama was as strong as his brother. It didn't take long for them to be put in their place as on a few occasions the younger sibling would be challenged by a friend of Hashirama, and then said friend would end up defeated mercilessly. It was because Tobirama watched and learned; he had watched his opponent and learned his moves and weaknesses. Tobirama was a small child, but his strength was greatly underestimated. For that, Hashirama was proud of his little brother.

It took a while for Tobirama to gain the muscle and mass that his brother had. He had always been lean and tall, but the physical change from boy to man didn't actually happen until he was about seventeen. He grew stronger, he became faster, and he could even match his brother in strength. Tobirama smirked in remembrance of the first time he had beaten his brother in a simple running race around the Senju compound. Since then, Tobirama was undefeated, and eventually dubbed the fastest Senju in the village.

It was as if fate decided to play a cruel trick on Tobirama that morning, as he walked over a soft crest just outside the barracks, he came across the small area where the livestock were kept just at the base of the hill. Tobirama had never visited this area much, as he had no need to. However, it was on his path back to the barracks so that he may see how his cousin was doing with his injuries. Surely Hashirama and their father would be finished with their conversation by then. With his hands in his pockets, he looked down from the small hill to find a lone figure kneeling by a tree next to the small corral the sheep were kept. He paused, and stared at the person.

It was her.

There was no mistaking the thick honey locks that rested over her shoulders. She seemed to be bent over something; he couldn't see what exactly because her body hid whatever she was working on. Around her were various different herbs and plants splayed across the ground. There was also an old mortar and pestle at her feet. His eyes narrowed curiously, what was she up to? Clearly she had some skills with herbs and plants, as there was a small knife and some leaves split carefully at the stem, as if to extract the milk from the leaves. Tobirama had some experience with medicinal plants. It was basic shinobi training to recognize different flora in the area and know their properties.

His mind was telling him to approach her, to ask what she was doing, but another part of him wanted to stay undetected and observant. It wasn't as if he had to hide. He maintained his position atop the hill and observed her silently. He couldn't see her face, her back was to him. However, he knew it was the girl who had thrown a rock at him the other night, because there was no one in the village with hair like hers, and it was such unique hair.

Another woman approached her, it was Izayoi. Tobirama had seen her many times around the village and in the main household. She was in charge of the servants outside of the main house. He found her voice annoying, and he remembered she wasn't afraid to scold them when he and his brothers were boys. Itama was afraid of her.

After hearing soft murmurs from the two women, the auburn haired girl stood and followed Izayoi. They took the path directly back to the barracks. Tobirama also noticed that she was carrying a bowl in her arms. As they walked off, Tobirama turned on his heel and walked back to the barracks via his own route.

The barracks was still cleared, and Butsuma was nowhere in sight. However, Tobirama did spot his brother still next to Ayemu's tatami mat. He was relieved to see their cousin was awake and speaking. Although his expression was still pained, Ayemu was thankfully overall, fine. The bandages around his chest had been removed, and a pair of hands meticulously worked on the deep wound on his chest. The wound ran from his left pectoral to his left shoulder. Although not the largest wound Tobirama had ever seen, it still looked dreadfully painful. Tobirama followed the dainty hands touching his cousin's wound, and he gazed up the arms to find a pair of rolled up sleeves hitched at the shoulders. The thin arms and frame showed it was a woman. Then, Tobirama's eyes trailed further up until his eyes met with crystal blue orbs that were narrowed and focused solely on Ayemu's wound.

Her _again_.

"You must teach this ointment to our doctors, where did you learn it?"

Hashirama's voice broke Tobirama out of his daze. No one seemed to be alerted by his presence yet, proving the sensor's ability to remain quiet and stealth: he was undetected even when he had no intention of remaining so.

"An old woman in my home village sir, she travelled a lot in her youth," Her voice was soft, like a gentle wind chime in the breeze.

Had she already become acquainted with Hashirama? Tobirama thought he'd finally make his presence known, and he approached with heavier than normal footsteps. Hashirama instantly whipped his head around and rested his kind brown eyes on his younger brother.

"Ah, there you are Tobirama!"

From the corner of his eye, he could see the girl pause and look up at him. He took that opportunity to move his own ruby gaze to rest completely on her. Red eyes met blue again, and he watched her react with a sudden coyness, she tore her gaze away to focus back on her task.

Tobirama suddenly became frustrated. Why did his presence suddenly make her so shy and coy? Was he that intimidating, or was there something he has been missing? He understood her initial reaction to their first encounter; he did almost harm her after she threw a stone at him, but in his defense he believed he was genuinely being attacked. This reaction however eluded him, as he was unarmed and had no intention of harming anyone. In fact, Tobirama was silently grateful that his cousin was no longer in pain.

"I just took some air," Tobirama said nonchalantly as he knelt down next to his brother.

"How are you, cousin?"

Ayemu sent Tobirama a small smile, "I should be okay, and this medicine is already helping with the pain,"

Formalities were always forgone between the cousins when not in the presence of officers or Butsuma. Tobirama looked down at the girl applying the last of the ointment it was a murky brown color, and pieces of herbs could be seen around the wound. What got to Tobirama the most, was the _smell_.

Moss and earth.

The muddy texture and the smell of damp soil were all too familiar to Tobirama. He had seen this ointment before, but from where?

"Who made this?" Tobirama asked suspiciously as he glanced up at his brother.

"This young woman did here," He gestured his hand to where the girl was sitting, and all occupants raised their heads to look at her.

She was gone again.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Last cliffie for a while, I promise! **

**I really wanted to make most of this chapter Tobirama-centric.**

**I'm open to suggestions for this story, if anyone has and ideas or thoughts for this story please PM me or just leave a review! What do you want to see more/less of? What are your thoughts on the characters?**

**I will do my best to leave one more update before I go away for a few weeks; it's not fair leaving you for so long with a cliffie. I promise next chapter will be lots of Tobi/Hana interaction! **

**Until then,**

**R&R Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Hanako (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: The cost of war was unavoidable. The fisherman village could barely sustain itself, and so she was sold to a mercenary clan. Watch how Hanako struggled to not only find her place, but also survive the power struggle within the Senju clan. Pre-Konoha, slight AU, TobiramaxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**The Unavoidable**

"I don't think Ayemu was attacked by an enemy," Hashirama declared quietly to his brother.

Tobirama paused and looked up from his scroll, sending his older brother an apprehensive look.

"What are you trying to say elder brother?" he asked cautiously.

"You know as well as I do about the rumored coup d'état that was foiled by father,"

Tobirama nodded, his attention now fully on the man before him. Hashirama sighed before he continued.

"If they can't get to me, then they will try to get to those close to me first,"

It was a simple tactic used in politics. If one couldn't quash the leader, then the leader's followers should be taken out first. Since the rumor of Butsuma's illness has finally reached the elders, the clan leader had been keeping a close watch on the council and their comings and goings. Within the clan, it was Butsuma who had the final say as clan leader, and the elders were his advisors, old shinobi who had served their time for the clan and were once in positions of power within the military ranks. It was known that they still had some influence amongst the shinobi within the clan. All it took for a few elders to convince the wrong people that Butsuma was unfit to lead, and civil conflict could ignite.

It was true, not long before the wedding Butsuma used Jun to infiltrate the elder's private quarters where he found a scroll in a drawer at a communal desk. They were plans for a coup. They had planned to assassinate Butsuma, Tobirama, and Hashirama at the same time by means of poisoning them in their sleep. The plans were taken by Jun and Butsuma confronted the elders the very next morning. As the desk was communal, it was not certain on who wrote the plans nor was there evidence on which of the five elders were involved. As a result, Butsuma kept a close eye on all five of the elders, as they claimed utter ignorance to the plans. Regardless, Butsuma had placed them all under house arrest until investigations could be carried out.

Hashirama was worried that this would only anger the elders more, and he was right.

Strife within the Senju clan was the last thing Butsuma needed. It was bad enough the Uchiha and Hagoromo clans wanted to tear them apart from the outside, but now the clan was torn on the inside as well. Reasoning behind this planned coup was simple: Hashirama's innovative and optimistic mindset. He believed in freedom and peace, and such beliefs were seen as weaknesses in the older days. Hashirama had already made it clear to the elders his intentions if he were to become leader; peace treaties amongst the clans of the fire country, there would be no slavery and everyone would share the work for a decent wage; women would be free and not considered property, and can even own land and pursue a shinobi life if they chose to. This idealistic thinking scared the elders, as they feared it could potentially lead the Senju clan into ruin, and it seemed at least one of the five was trying to take measures to ensure this doesn't happen.

"We shouldn't speak of it," Tobirama hissed at his brother.

"Luckily father put a stop to it before anyone found out," Hashirama said.

There was a brief pause, and Tobirama turned his attention back to the scroll.

"I'm worried about you," Hashirama admitted.

Tobirama slowly moved his gaze back to his older brother. His brows were upturned and his lips were pressed together. Tobirama sighed and rolled the scroll up, knowing he wouldn't be able to finish it any time soon. His brother was always one to express his emotions openly, while Tobirama was more reserved on such matters. Nevertheless, he was always willing to hear his brother out. They had been through a lot together over the years, and there was no one else they would confide in other than each other.

"I'm worried about Mito too, what if something happens to her?"

"I can look after myself, and as long as she stays in the main household, she will be fine," Tobirama assured his brother.

"Father picked a bad time for this marriage," Hashirama mumbled.

"How do you know that it was even an attack orchestrated by an elder?"

Hashirama looked up at Tobirama knowingly.

"Think about it," he began, "Ayemu was attacked not far from the village walls. If it were shinobi from any other clan, you or I would have sensed them long before they reached the attack site,"

Tobirama nodded slowly, Hashirama's theory was logical and plausible. However, there was still little evidence. Ayemu stated he couldn't remember clearly if there was a clan insignia on his attacker's armor, and their faces were masked. When it came to his new sister, he knew if something happened to her then the Uzumaki would also be hostile towards the Senju. Mito was Lord Uzumaki's most precious and innocent daughter, he was difficult for him to approve the marriage, as he was reluctant to part with his youngest child.

In truth, Tobirama wished for their discussion to end, as they could both be punished for speaking about these matters so openly.

Gentle footsteps padded along the hall, and the two brothers immediately stopped their conversation. Tobirama unrolled the scroll, pretending to read it, and Hashirama lowered his gaze to focus on the letter he was writing to Lord Uzumaki.

"You've both been in here for hours,"

Her voice was like a soothing wave, and it made Hashirama's heart flutter.

"I thought you might be hungry,"

The brothers looked up to meet the soft forest eyes of Mito Uzumaki. Her vibrant red hair hung loosely around her shoulders, free of the tight buns she usually wore. Her porcelain skin made the pale moonlight envious, and the gentle curve of her face housed a pair of pink full lips and a dainty nose. She was wearing a simple light green yukata decorated with white cranes and Sakura blossoms. Her feet were covered with warm white socks and in her small hands she carried a simple tray with two bamboo cups of fresh green tea and a plate of simple dumplings.

Hashirama admitted to himself that he loved her the minute he saw her on their wedding day. She was a diamond among gems. Although she didn't return his affections as much as he wanted her to, she still showed that fondness and respect towards him. They had only been married three days, and she was still settling into the household. She spent a lot of her time shadowing Momoko Senju, and his mother was doting on her new daughter. She was shy, demure, quiet, and everything a noble daughter was supposed to be. However, in the comfort of their privacy, Hashirama was trying to reassure her to be herself around her husband. She needn't show him formalities or etiquette, and he was thankful she was slowly becoming accustomed to him.

Tobirama rolled his scroll up again and set it aside, and Hashirama immediately put his ink pen on the low lying table he and his brother were seated at.

"Yes, thank you," Hashirama said to her curtly.

Mito stepped into the library and set the tray down on the table. She curiously glanced over to the letter on the table.

"You are writing to my father?" she asked innocently.

Hashirama nodded, "I promised him I would keep him updated on your wellbeing,"

Mito smiled softly, "I should write to my sisters soon,"

Tobirama glanced between the two lovers, and noticed their warming eye contact. The cynic in him wanted to gag and roll his eyes. However, he was respectful of his brother's relationship, and the silver haired Senju did look on Mito favorably. She was good for conversations. Tobirama took the cup of tea intended for him and stole a single dumpling off the plate.

"I need to see my comrades, I will speak to you tonight," He spoke to Hashirama before turning to Mito and sending her a small nod. She smiled up at him and nodded back.

As she watched her younger brother's back disappear behind the sliding door, she quickly turned to Hashirama.

"I was thinking about what you said, on our wedding night," she said gently to him.

"Oh?" Hashirama's brows furrowed.

"I think," She paused and exhaled, "I am ready to have a child, if it will help you and the clan,"

Hashirama smiled sadly. How could he have forgotten? A few hours after their passionate lovemaking on their wedding night, Hashirama let slip the idea of children. She was reserved about the matter, and asked for some time to think about his proposition. He remembered apologizing profusely for bringing up such a sensitive topic, but he had to consider his father's wishes and the strength of the clan as well. He knew above all though, Mito's thoughts and emotions came first. After all, she was the one who would be carrying this child. He didn't want her think she was to become some brood mare.

"I'm afraid," he said sadly, "that will have to wait,"

Mito frowned, "Why?"

Hashirama shook his head, "I don't want to worry you," he said to her, "but just know that you are safe and now is not the right time,"

"You asked me for a child and now suddenly you don't want one?" she spat.

Hashirama grinned, there was the spitfire attitude he loved about her.

"I do," He reassured her, "Just not now, not when the clan is in discord,"

"You know I can protect myself,"

"Yes love, I know," Hashirama placed his large hands over hers, "but while those close to me are getting hurt, I can't take any risks,"

Mito pressed her lips into a thin line, worry filled her eyes and her brows creased into a slight frown. She heard of Ayemu's injury, but she was certain that it was the doing of an enemy clan, right? Hashirama was right though, while she had shinobi training, she would be useless while pregnant. Hashirama believed that while there were plans to attack those dear to him, they would wait until Mito was almost swelled to full term when she would be at her weakest. He remembered his mother sometimes struggling to move when she was carrying his younger brothers, and sometimes she would have to be on strict bed rest.

"I don't know what exactly is going on, but if you think it's not safe to have a child now, then I'll respect your decision," Mito said as she ran her thumb over his knuckles.

"However," Mito looked him in the eye, "Promise me the minute it is safe, we will try for one,"

Hashirama simply smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vermillion stared into cerulean _again_.

They had coincidentally crossed paths on her way back from the river. She had just finished collecting shirts that were drying from a rope tied between two trees near the barracks, and she was walking back to put the clothes away. She would have been finished for the afternoon, if it weren't for the tall brooding man standing in front of her. She would have bumped into him had she not seen his shadow against the afternoon sun. The sudden darkness across her path made her look up quickly, and she became caught in his gaze again like a frightened deer.

He was walking steadily along the path. He had time, so he kept his pace slow and his hands in his pockets in his usual nonchalant demeanor. He was the first one to notice her, and he paused upon observing her walk towards him, her head lowered, and most likely not even noticing him. It wasn't until she stepped into his shadow that her head shot up and her eyes rested on him. They weren't very far from each other, only about a meter or so. She was holding a basket against her left hip, and she wore cotton pants that stopped at her calves and a plain black shirt tied with a purple sash. Her clothes looked too big for her anyway, as it was tightly gathered where her sash was tied and the sleeves looked too long.

He wanted to say something, but what? He could start with questioning her, why she decided to assault him the other night since that issue was still unaddressed. However, words escaped him as the silence eventually turned into an eerie calm. Hanako couldn't help but finally notice his face, and how handsome he had become from that small scrawny boy years ago. She also noticed that his face bore three markings, two on his cheeks that ran from his eye to his jaw, and one on his chin. She wanted to examine them closer, but she dared not move. When did he get them?

His presence was strong and commanding, nothing like his brother's. His brother radiated warmth and compassion. Hanako felt slightly uneasy. She hadn't known that he was one of Butsuma's sons. Izayoi had explained to her the night the young Ayemu was injured who the two brothers were. Hanako couldn't help but ask once Hashirama and Tobirama had left, and she had returned to apply more ointment to the wound. She witnessed first-hand the boy being brought into the barracks and was hauled onto a bed. She was sweeping the floor when the group came bursting in and his clothes were stripped and a medic was tending to the wound.

Hanako glanced at the injury, and remembered the ointment taught to her by Yura for such a deep wound. She quietly mentioned to Izayoi that she could help, and then the older woman sent her away to make the medicine for the wound. As per Hashirama's wishes, Hanako taught the doctor how to make the ointment. To her memory, Yura had learned to make it in the Lightning country. By the gods did she miss Yura.

Afterwards, she learned that Hashirama was Butsuma's son, and then deduced that Tobirama was a son of the clan leader as well. She did run off that night, only because her nerves had gotten the better of her. She thought that she was going to get into trouble after what had happened a few nights beforehand. After all, she was yet to be questioned about it. He probably hated her.

That strangely intense gaze he gave her at that current moment confirmed it, and she had never felt so small before.

Pushing all thoughts aside, Hanako dipped her head low towards him, as was the proper etiquette when in the presence of someone at a higher station- as was taught to her by Izayoi. Without saying a word, she raised her head, side-stepped, and then walked past him. She avoided his gaze completely; her eyes were looking at the ground as walked away from him.

He didn't move though, but instead she heard his voice cut through the air like a sharp knife.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

Hanako paused, and she turned her head slightly, unsure of his inquiry.

"Do what?" she asked meekly.

"Run from me," he stated bluntly.

"I'm not running, my Lord," she answered, "I have work to do,"

"Why did you try to assault me the other night?"

Hanako's shoulders dropped, this was something long coming, and in her mind she thought she was going to be punished.

"I thought you were a thief," she answered honestly, hoping her misconception that night would at least make him pass it off as an honest mistake.

"What if I was?" He asked sharply, "That rock couldn't have killed me, what would you have done when I caught you?"

Hanako grew tired of his questions, and she twisted her face into an annoyed frown, keeping her eyes lowered so he could barely see her face.

"Am I going to be punished, my lord?"

There was a long pause, and it made Hanako sick to her stomach. Was he thinking of her punishment? Was he going to tell his father?

"No," he replied slowly.

She was surprised by his answer, and her stomach slowly settled. She bowed to him again in gratitude, and continued at a slow pace towards the barracks. She had dwindled long enough. Plus, what else did she have to say to him? Nothing. It's not that she didn't like him, but she had her place, and her work to do; no thanks to his father. Even though it had been almost a month away from her home, she still felt the twinge of bitterness towards the Senju main family. How dare they take her from her home, and how dare they accept to even purchase her. She was not property.

Tobirama's brow twitched in annoyance. She was doing it again.

"Stop," he mumbled, not used to having people dismiss him so easily.

She kept walking, and his temper rose with each step she took away from him. His mind was boggled that she would have the audacity to even turn her back on him. It annoyed him greatly that this servant girl had such a ridiculous effect on him. The routinely calm and blasé Tobirama hadn't been this annoyed with someone since a small girl in a poor village wouldn't leave him alone, and this was years ago.

Then, something clicked in his mind.

"Hanako!" he snapped.

Every fiber of her being stopped and she felt like she had just frozen in time. Slowly, she turned where she stood to face him fully, the wicker basket full of clothes still hanging from her hip which was supported by her hand. She stared at him with a small frown.

"How did you know?" she asked him softly.

"How did you end up here?" he ignored her question.

Her frowned deepened, and she pursed her lips bitterly, "I was sold,"

Tobirama ran a hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. How could she of all people be sold to the Senju? Tobirama was sure his father was done with buying servants after Hashirama had moved to abolish such a practice within the clan. Butsuma agreed with his son, and lead by example by refusing to purchase anymore servants. Rather, Butsuma commanded his mercenaries and shinobi to rotate the chores amongst themselves, so that everyone was contributing to the clan.

He quickly dipped his head to Hanako, breaking protocol and mumbled a quick "Goodnight" before heading back to the main house to talk to his father.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ummm, I might have rushed this one a little bit. I really wanted to give you at least one more chapter before I went away. **

**R&R Please! You won't see an update until the middle of March now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Hanako (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: The cost of war was unavoidable. The fisherman village could barely sustain itself, and so she was sold to a mercenary clan. Watch how Hanako struggled to not only find her place, but also survive the power struggle within the Senju clan. Pre-Konoha, slight AU, TobiramaxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Loyalty**

He found his father in his private study in the main household. The study was located adjacent to the library, and was normally kept under lock and key since it held many confidential documents. These documents ranged from histories of the Senju clan to intimate details regarding warfare and enemy movement, as well as plans and incoming high-ranking missions from the feudal lords. No one except for Butsuma or Hashirama was allowed to enter the room. On the occasion, Butsuma would be in private conference with Jun, but even then the lieutenant was careful not to let his eyes wander around the room.

Tobirama was always formal with his father. They never had a close relationship while he was growing up. As a child, he felt that all Tobirama was good for was his sensory skills and nothing more. He possessed a rare ability within the clan, as he was able to detect enemies from miles away. Butsuma trained him to hone that ability and use it to the clan's advantage. It was exhausting constantly infusing chakra almost all day to detect enemies lurking in the forest. They had guards who were perfectly capable of scoping out the landscape, but Butsuma insisted that Tobirama remained vigilant on such things. That was why he was always so rigid and stoic, because his mind was almost constantly distracted with the sole task of sensing enemy shinobi.

He remembered that day so well, because it was the day he felt his father stopped loving him as a son, and began training him as one of his mercenaries. Tobirama was only fourteen, and he was sent on a scouting errand to try and locate any spies or shinobi scouts. He unwittingly demanded to go alone after his father suggested he took Hashirama with him. As Tobirama was faster than his older brother, he took off without hesitation.

That was when he wandered too far ahead and was attacked. It was as if the Hagoromo were waiting for him to enter that clearing, like they had known he was there all along, yet they were able to suppress their chakra and remain undetected. It was thanks to Hashirama that Tobirama had escaped with just a wound. Hashirama had followed him, having a horrible feeling that his younger brother shouldn't be out alone. An alarm was sounded through the trees as Hashirama's wood style birds reached the main convoy. Butsuma and his men raced ahead to catch up to them, and the Senju leader found his two sons defending themselves against six Hagoromo.

It was a clumsy attempt to dodge an attack, and Tobirama ended up wounded. Itama was the first one to his side to administer aid. He used his scarf to try and stop the bleeding, while Hashirama fought close to his brothers to protect them. When the battle was over with four Hagoromo slain and the remaining two fled, Butsuma deduced that Tobirama wouldn't last the journey home, and he needed immediate treatment. It was Jun who remembered the fishing village nearby, and so Butsuma made the painful journey with his son in his arms.

Since then, Butsuma was demanding on Tobirama's training, so much that it caused a terrible rift in their relationship.

His hand slowly reached to his stomach as he stood at the open door to the study, and as he was walking through the hall he traced through the shirt where the scar was. It had faded over the years, but if one looked closely, they could still see the faint outline of the scar. Not that he planned to let anyone that close to him any time soon.

"Tobirama," Butsuma's firm voice brought the man out of his reverie.

"What is it?" his father pressed.

Tobirama entered the room and folded his arms, "I thought you were supporting Hashirama,"

The older Senju was taken aback, and gave his second born a confused look.

"I am,"

"Then why are you still buying servants?"

Butsuma quirked a brow, it was curious that his son would even be bothered with such a topic.

"Are you talking about the girl from the fishing village?" A nod from Tobirama confirmed his thought, "I've only bought the one,"

"Why her though?"

"Her father begged me," Butsuma explained as he watched Tobirama approach the table he was writing on and sit himself cross legged. He still had the habit of hunching over whenever he sat so formally, he never grew out of it as a boy.

"He was not looking for money, but instead he wanted a safe place for his daughter to live. He knew the village was desolate and food was scarce. I'm merely repaying the favor they did for us so long ago, and I at least sent him money anyway so he may try to save what was left of his village."

Tobirama nodded slowly, understanding his father's words as the memories came back to him. It was such a shameful and traumatic day his mind must have wiped it from his memory. It was not like the silver haired Senju to forget things easily, even if it had been seven years since he last saw her. Butsuma was a man of honor and his word, he remembered the day a young boy, Mako, approached the village with a written plea from Taiga to take his daughter away from the squalor. That was when he sent Jun and another shinobi.

"Why do you care?" Butsuma asked absently as his old gaze wandered back to the papers in front of him.

"Her village saved my life, the barracks isn't exactly a suitable place for a young woman," Tobirama explained quickly.

"Yes," Butsuma replied in quiet agreement, "and I am grateful to them, but the only place we needed servants was the barracks,"

There was a brief pause, and hesitance glanced across Butsuma's face.

"You won't need to worry about her anymore,"

Tobirama stared blankly at his father, "What do you mean?"

"I've found more comfortable means for her," Butsuma began, "Sasuke Sarutobi is looking for concubines for his son,"

"I highly doubt that is more comfortable," Tobirama scoffed.

"She will be dressed in the finest silk, have a feather bed, and bathe in goat's milk and honey," Butsuma retorted, "It will be comfortable, and unfortunately will come at a price for someone of such low birth,"

Tobirama stared at his father. He couldn't argue with him, as his father was head of the clan and anything he said or commanded was to be done without hesitation. The Sarutobi clan was a pack of animals. Although the two clans were close allies, the Sarutobi were ruthless in their killing and many clung to the old traditional ways. Monogamy didn't exist within the clan. Sasuke Sarutobi was known to have one wife who bore his heirs, and then it was rumored he had at least five concubines. No doubt Hanako would be sold to the eldest son, and he was not yet married. Even so, if Hashirama and Tobirama were determined to change the ideals of the warring states era, they had to set examples, and influence others. The Sarutobi had already adopted training regimes from the Senju, but the forest clan still had far to go.

"You are right father," Tobirama said as his mind began its intricate thinking process, "I apologize for my impudence,"

With that, Butsuma said nothing as he watched his second born stand from his position on the floor, bow low, and then take his leave.

Tobirama and Hashirama were problem children. Tobirama always remained close to his older brother, and as such his first born was a primary influence to him. The gift Tobirama possessed which made him outshine his brother was his unbelievable intelligence. Butsuma would never question Tobirama's loyalty to the clan, and he knew that his second born followed Hashirama purely by choice alone. It was difficult to sway Tobirama's mind, he thought long and hard about even the most miniscule of things. He weighed all factors and consequences before commencing any actions. He was the perfect strategist for Hashirama's council.

Butsuma smirked as he watched his son's back disappear behind the screen door. Though he may never bear the weight Hashirama would as clan head, everyone knew that Tobirama would be the brains of the clan, while Hashirama was the impulsive brawn.

Tobirama stalked along the hall, his feet quietly slapping against the wooden boards. His mind reeled with possibilities and solutions. He didn't want the Senju to feed into Sarutobi's beliefs, they didn't want to enable the ideal of polygamy, and so Tobirama thought it'd be in the best interest of both clans if Hanako was not sold again to another clan. She wasn't property.

Since he saw her outside the barracks with her worn, loose clothes and old sandals on her tired feet, he felt indebted to her. She and the old woman saved his life. The wound infected quickly, and they cared for himself and his family by offering aid, food, and shelter. Tobirama believed it wasn't enough for just his father to repay them; he was a grown man now, and he felt compelled to repay them as well.

She looked after him, and now he will look after her.

And he knew exactly who to talk to.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was in the temple gardens where she felt most at peace.

She sat in her usual spot; the clover patch was particularly soft this time of day, as it was still moist and soft from the morning dew. The Sakura tree above the patch provided enough sunlight to grow a vibrant green, while it gave enough shade to not let it dry out over the course of the day. The pink petals littered the grass as they fell, and occasionally they entwined themselves into her thick honey locks. A cool afternoon breeze wafted through the gardens, soothing her worn feet and hands with its gentle flow.

It had been almost two days since she had seen him, and since he had finally remembered who she was. Her heart dropped when he dismissed himself so quickly, he made it clear he cared very little that they had an encounter when they were younger. It's likely he had many encounters with many other children, seeing as he travelled often outside the Senju village. Still, she thought she would have some significance to him. After all, his wound would have festered had she and Yura not tended to him quickly, using up their precious herbal stores to make him teas and ointments for the pain.

Although when she thought about it, what was she expecting? He didn't seem the type to give a cheerful greeting, nor did he seem much for conversation with those he didn't know. He had definitely grown into a handsome man, but his attitude and overall indifferent personality made him seem cold and apathetic, nothing like his brother at all.

Hanako glanced up at the sky. It was getting easier, the homesickness was fading and her growth within the clan was blossoming. She had made friends with the other servants of the barracks, despite being much older than her. The three monks were delighted to have her in the gardens, and even the chefs in the main household were pleased when she brought them fresh eggs in the morning.

At first, she thought she was sitting in the shadow of a cloud, but a soft voice rang through the gentle air.

"My, what unique hair,"

It was feminine, Hanako was certain a woman was standing to her right. Her pale blue irises moved from the sky to a woman situated next to the Sakura tree. Hanako breath hitched in her throat. The woman before her was beautiful. Her bright red hair could make even the starkest of roses jealous. Her forest green eyes looked kindly on Hanako, and she didn't know whether to bow, or even respond to the comment. She was the only one in the gardens, so it was obvious the comment was directed at her.

Instead, Hanako lifted her hand to her hair in an attempt to tame it from the breeze.

"Does it offend you?" Hanako asked meekly.

Forest eyes widened in amusement, "Heavens no!" she replied, "It's pretty, it reminds me of flowing honey,"

Hanako sent the woman a small smile at the compliment. Not many people gave her that kind of courtesy. The woman walked closer, and Hanako grew slightly rigid. She looked so pristine and gracious, as if she were a noblewoman.

"My name is Mito; I'm just as new here as you are,"

Even her name resonated with a gentle grace.

"Are you noble?" Hanako asked.

"Well yes," Mito answered after a slight pause, "I am Hashirama's wife,"

Without hesitation, Hanako lowered her body to the ground, her hands splayed out in front of her and her head bowed low between her knees.

"Forgive me, my lady, I didn't know,"

She chuckled, pressing her fingers to her lips in the process. Mito looked at the girl practically sprawled out in a strange bow at her feet. Hanako was definitely of inferior birth, but she had the beauty and fine delicacy of a noble. She took a quick glance at the girl's hands. They were marred with dirt from the day's work, and her clothes seemed rather disheveled. She glanced at the tear in the back of the shirt, it exposed the bare pale skin of Hanako's back, and this was something that needed to be remedied.

All in all, Mito was pleased.

"What a sloppy bow," Mito said with a chuckle in her voice. Hanako lifted her head and watched the noble woman move to kneel next to her.

"Put your elbows in, and fingertips together," Mito instructed with her hand outstretched to guide the movements of Hanako's arms.

"No weight on your hands, and lift your head,"

Hanako hesitantly followed the instructions, embarrassed that she had just undergone such teaching. Had she been bowing wrong the entire time? Should she get on her knees in the presence of Butsuma or Tobirama? This idea of rank and etiquette was confusing. Perhaps her lack of manners had been overlooked by many because she was so new to the clan. Even so, Hanako felt she had been making a fool of herself the whole time she had been in the clan.

"Good," Mito praised softly as Hanako corrected herself.

"Can I be of assistance my lady?" Hanako asked. Surely Mito would not have pointed her out without reason? Mito shifted her weight on her thighs and smiled at Hanako.

"Well, I will be straightforward then," she noticed that she had Hanako's full attention, "I need a handmaiden, someone my age,"

Hanako nearly fell over.

"I was told about you and how hard you worked, with some instruction I am sure you will be suitable for this position,"

Hanako pressed her lips together nervously before she replied, "What's a handmaiden?"

It was Mito's turn to nearly fall over.

"Well," she started, "You will basically be my personal maid,"

Hanako nodded.

"You will change my linen, brush my hair, bathe with me, clean my room, and deliver my meals, among other things,"

Uncertainty flashed across Hanako's soft features, and Mito smiled in reassurance.

"Above all, you will be under my protection," she continued, "you will need to bathe regularly and eat properly, and wear fine yukatas and kimonos, since your appearance and manners will be a reflection of me,"

Hanako stared, bewildered. This was a much better opportunity than a servant at the barracks. The back of her mind was still reeling with questions, but Hanako couldn't find the confidence or the cognitive ability to render them into words yet. Why though? Why Hanako? There were a few other girls in the Senju clan of a higher station and their age. Yes they were few, but Hanako felt they would probably be better suited for this type of life.

"Well? Will you accept my offer?" Mito asked, thus bringing Hanako back to reality.

"Y-yes my Lady," she replied slowly.

"Good," Mito stood up from her kneeling position and with her hand coaxed Hanako to stand as well.

"My name is Hanako, my lady," the honey haired girl said quickly.

"Yes Hana," Mito smiled warmly, "I know,"

That was the first time in almost two months that anyone had called her 'Hana', and it was strangely soothing to her.

Mito folded her hands delicately in front of her and motioned for Hanako to follow her. With that, the two silently walked over to the main Senju household.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Yay, another update! My trip was amazing and I'm rather sad to be home!**

**There will be much more story progression now that I'm done with the exposition chapters.**

**Please R&R! Feedback/comments are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Hanako (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: The cost of war was unavoidable. The fisherman village could barely sustain itself, and so she was sold to a mercenary clan. Watch how Hanako struggled to not only find her place, but also survive the power struggle within the Senju clan. Pre-Konoha, slight AU, TobiramaxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

oooooo

**Talking**

"Lady Mito?"

Hanako's gentle voice sailed smoothly through the boudoir of her Ladyship. Her head peeked around the corner of the sliding paper door, inspecting the room.

First, Hanako would have to pick up the few books and scrolls that littered the floor- it seemed Mito had been reading in the middle of the night again. Next, her vanity needed tidying, and then afterwards Hanako was sure that she needed to mend some of her Lady's clothes.

"It's time to wake up," Hanako stepped into the room after noticing that Mito wasn't going to rise so easily. This was a normal routine. Despite being so cultured and refined, Mito enjoyed sleeping in. Hanako discovered this not long after becoming the handmaiden to such an influential and strong-willed woman.

Hanako approached the bed and prodded the heap underneath the thick purple covers. It was considered informal and obnoxious for a handmaiden to wake their Lady so roughly, but Mito was a different kind of Lady when in the company of her close friends and family. The demure, gentle soul that Hanako thought was Mito turned out to be a façade created by her to survive in an environment where strong-willed and confident women were considered a threat.

Hanako's cerulean eyes traced the lump on the bed, and she watched as it finally squirmed. However, instead of sitting up and greeting the day, Mito ungraciously rolled over to face her handmaiden. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her hair unkempt. Hanako didn't need to second guess that her Lady was upset, and it probably had something to do with the emptiness on the other side of the bed.

Hanako sighed gently, "I know you miss him, my Lady,"

Mito nodded vigorously; her hands were fisted into the blankets that she kept covering her chin; only her eyes and hair were visible from under the sheets.

"It has been almost two months; they are due back any day now,"

Honestly, Hanako felt like she was consoling a child who had lost its mother. Mito was acting rather ridiculous, but she missed her husband dearly and Hanako understood that. The manner of which he departed was also not the most desirable. It was only the day after Mito appointed Hanako as her handmaiden. Hashirama and Tobirama had to leave on an important and classified mission that couldn't wait. Hashirama had promised he would only be gone for a month, but a letter delivered via a hawk soon after told Mito that it was going to be at least a two month mission. He couldn't state why in the letter, as it could have been easily intercepted, but Hanako silently wished that the brothers would return soon lest Mito becomes loss in her own pity.

"Come on," Hanako urged as she pulled at her Lady's sheets, "I need to change your linen,"

"Do it tomorrow," Mito grumbled as her grip on the sheets tightened.

Hanako and Mito quickly became accustomed to each other's company. They balanced each other out; Hanako was gentile, delicate, and demure, while Mito was determined, willed, and fierce. Mito warmed up to Hanako only after a few weeks, and often encouraged Hanako to become more outspoken and confident. It was difficult for her, because Hanako had always been told that children and women should be seen and not heard. At home and when working in the barracks, no one really took interest in anything Hanako had to say or her opinions. Mito was one of the very few who actually appreciated her.

"Lady Momoko will scold your tardiness," Hanako warned.

Of course, how could Mito forget? Almost every day before noon, Mito had tea with Momoko. The Uzumaki woman enjoyed spending the time with the Senju matriarch, but it seemed the conversation was always the same. It would start off with the wellbeing of the two women, and then the weather, then perhaps a small talk about Hashirama. Mito found such repetition boring, but she did love her mother in law dearly. Perhaps she could suggest going for a walk in the temple gardens rather than tea in the courtyard?

"Right," Mito mumbled as she hauled herself up, the sheets fell off her and toppled in a heap at her waist. She then swung her arms over the edge of the bed to stand, and by the time she could even blink, Hanako had approached her with her robe opened for her to slide her arms into.

Mito was dressed quickly, and Hanako had put her hair into a loose plait, similar to her own hairstyle. Unlike Hanako's thick, wavy hair, Mito's was naturally straight and defined. She did prefer it curled sometimes, and often would have Hanako leave a few hot curling rollers in while she ate breakfast.

As they were walking down the hall towards the courtyard, Mito turned to her handmaiden.

"I don't think I'll need you until the afternoon," she said kindly, a small smile gracing her delicate features, "Enjoy some solitude for once,"

Hanako paused, and dipped her head towards Mito, both thanking her and dismissing herself. It at least allowed Hanako some time to tidy Mito's room that she shared with Hashirama. It wasn't entirely messy, but a few things did need to be put away such as books and clothing. She re traced her steps through the wood colored halls, occasionally stopped to glance at a tapestry or a vase. So much history was in one single house, all relating to the clan. Hanako paused as she stared at one particular painting that hung next to the entrance to the formal dining area.

It was a landscape. The harsh strokes and shading in the water made the ocean look like there was a rough swell. Dark yellows and beiges created damp sand, and a single wooden pier was outstretched in the middle, towards the setting sun. Chills made their way through her body as she looked at the painting. It was beautiful, but it the relentlessness of the ocean and the shadowed sun gave the painting a sense that there may be malevolence or danger behind it.

"Are you lost?" a feminine voice reached Hanako's ears, and she turned her head to face the source.

An unfamiliar woman stood at the end of the hall. As she steadily made her way towards Hanako, she was able to see that the new face was much older than her. Her eyes were brown and sharp, like a hawk. Her nose was dainty and her lips thin. She was striking, sharp, and sophisticated. Grey hair was tied up in a tight bun with no loose strands or frays. She paused near Hanako, barely a few feet away, and glanced at the painting before shooting Hanako another indifferent look.

"No," Hanako responded quickly, "I was just admiring the painting,"

The woman nodded slowly, "I haven't seen you around here before,"

"I am Lady Mito's handmaiden," Hanako said.

"I see," there was a brief pause, and the woman looked Hanako over expectantly, "It is custom to bow an elder, girl,"

Hanako hastily obliged, "Forgive me, I still don't know everyone here yet,"

The older woman's brows creased, "Are you not a Senju?"

"I came from a fishing village far away from here," That was all Hanako could really say about where she was from. After all, she didn't know if she was north or south of her home village, nor did she even know how many days travel it would be.

"A fishing merchants daughter in the main house?" the woman scoffed, "how ludacris!"

Hanako inclined her head shyly, "Have I offended you?"

A raspy male voice entered.

"Yukiko, stop tormenting the poor girl,"

The two women glanced at the hallway where Yukiko had approached Hanako, and there stood an elderly man. Age and war was written clear across his withered face. He was hunched over and supported by an old wooden cane. The hand grasping the cane held a thick silver ring on one finger that glinted against the morning rays which shone through the paper walls of the hallway.

"I was just teaching her some manners, Taro," Yukiko responded dryly.

"She is young," he reasoned, "She doesn't know her place yet,"

Hanako inhaled sharply, irked that the two elders were speaking about her as if she wasn't there.

"Come now," Taro rasped to his female counterpart, "Butsuma is waiting for us,"

It must have been a private meeting, because Hanako was sure there were chambers specific for meetings with the six elders of the clan. She knew that they were the governing bodies behind the Senju clan. With Butsuma as the clan leader, he was obligated to seek counsel from the veteran elders, and use their experience and wisdom to lead the clan. Ultimately, Butsuma had the final say in most matters such as warfare and the organization of shinobi. Most shinobi and Senju civilians were fiercely loyal to the kind and courageous Hashirama. As a result, the elders were beginning to lose their power in the clan.

With Hashirama not ready to lead, and Butsuma fast succumbing to his illness, the elders began to groom their own candidates for clan leader. It all came down to the loyalty of the shinobi, and the influence these candidates had over the clan. The worst case would be civil warfare.

As Yukiko brushed past Hanako to follow Taro, the young girl felt a sudden shiver run down her spine and spread to the tips of her toes and fingers. Hanako wasn't used to unkind and entitled elders. From observing Yura at home, she had always thought the elderly were warm and kind. Hanako felt off in the presence of those two, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to see them again any time soon.

She continued her path back to her Lady's boudoir to resume her chores.

XXXXXXXXXX

Momoko sipped her jasmine tea and placed the ceramic cup gingerly on the table in front of her.

"Where is your handmaiden, Mito?" the matriarch asked curiously.

Mito chuckled and returned her own cup to its saucer, "I don't really need her until the evening, its tiresome having someone follow you around all day,"

Hanako was Mito's first handmaiden. Uzumaki noble women did their own chores, and so Mito wasn't exactly used to having someone wait on her so often. She liked Hanako, truly, but it was still taking some time for her to become accustomed to Hanako's constant presence and constant fiddling. Sometimes Mito felt it would have been faster to just do some things herself. The relationship the two women had was extremely new to both of them.

"I see," Momoko responded, "she is a quiet one I hear,"

Mito nodded, "Yes, very shy," she took another sip of her tea, "but she is very curious, and observant. Conversation with her can be quite stimulating,"

Momoko chuckled, "I remember my mother would scold me for getting too personal with my handmaiden," she reminisced, "we became friends above anything, but after I married Butsuma, she was sold to another clan because she was too old,"

Mito sighed, "Women do not get treated like this in the Uzumaki clan,"

"I know," Momoko chimed, "which is why I'm so grateful that you married Hashirama, and not that ghastly Hyuuga daughter,"

Mito chuckled at the statement; it was unlike Momoko to think badly of anyone, but it seemed the vain and arrogant Hyuuga were an exception.

"I should be the grateful one," Mito said, "I always thought the men of the Fire country were nothing but dumb brutes competing for the bigger stick, Hashirama changed my mind on that sentiment quickly."

Momoko shook her head as a gentle laughing passed her thin lips, "Not my boys, I've made sure of that,"

It was true; Momoko took extra care with her son's educations despite Butsuma's protests. She made sure they were well versed in not only reading and writing, but also with philosophy and politics. It was Tobirama who ventured further and dabbled in the sciences and logics. Her second born was always the brightest bulb out of the four, and Hashirama preferred to stare at a butterfly instead of reading a book. Kawarama was more interested in girls, while Momoko was sure Itama was going to be a second Tobirama. Unfortunately, losing them so early caused a rift in her heart, and after the loss of Itama, she handed the boys fully to Butsuma so that he will ensure they focus on their shinobi training. It was essential for their survival.

"I hope I am as good a mother as you," Mito said earnestly.

"Thank you, I'm sure you will be," Momoko smiled at her daughter in law.

At that moment, Momoko's handmaiden stepped into the courtyard and announced herself to the two ladies drinking their tea.

"More requests, my Lady,"

It was customary for the handmaiden to take any letters before handing them over to her Lady. The two folded papers the maid held out to Momoko were stamped with two different clan insignias. Mito recognized one from the Hyuuga clan, and the other from the Yamanaka. Momoko sighed and took the two letters, both unopened, from her handmaiden. She set them down on the table and as an audible sigh passed her lips. The Matriarch was clearly frustrated.

"More requests?" Mito asked, although she was quite sure what the letters were regarding, she had overheard Hashirama speak about it with his younger brother.

"Yes, now that Hashirama is married, it seems my second boy is the prized bachelor of the Fire country,"

Mito inclined her head quizzically, "This bothers you?"

Momoko nodded, "Tobi is… different," she began, "He has a hard time opening up to others, these silly daughters think he just has a hard shell but it's deeper than that,"

Mito had never heard about this side of her new younger brother, and she was eager to hear Momoko's explanation. She had gotten along well with Tobirama thus far after marrying Hashirama. He seemed like he was comfortable in her company, but idle chit chat was not in his tastes. When they spoke, it was normally matters regarding politics, reasoning, and logic. They have engaged in a game of shogi a few times, and she hasn't beaten him yet. The man is too fast for her, she swears he has the entire game mapped out before they even begin to play.

"He's particular," Mito added, "and proud,"

Momoko nodded, "Yes," she smiled, "any daughter who marries him out of arrangement will be miserable; I wouldn't be surprised if he pretended they didn't exist,"

"Will Butsuma expect sons from him?"

Momoko chuckled, "He will perform his duty if required, but nothing more,"

The two women shared a short laugh. Momoko then leaned forward and picked up the tea pot, "Besides," she said with a wink, "I'm not ready for both of my sons to leave me yet,"

The two women finished their tea in the garden, and stood to enter the main house through the side door, leaving the letters forgotten and the table for the maids to clear. It was verging on noon, and so Mito wondered if she should visit the hospital to offer assistance or perhaps ask Jun if there was any word of Hashirama's return to the Senju village. The conversation during the tea was forgotten by Mito, as she merely dismissed it as unimportant discussion.

Though, she couldn't help but let the thought linger in her mind about what Momoko had said about her son. True, he was proud, and quiet, and reserved. However, Mito will never forget when he acted completely out of character some months ago, and approached her to request another game of shogi. She thought he was just bored, and felt like teasing her inferior mind, but halfway through the game he mentioned that it was custom for a Senju noblewoman to have a handmaiden. Uzumaki women didn't need such luxuries, as they believed in looking after one self. He pressed though: if she was to fit in and become a Senju, she should acquire a handmaiden.

Then he mentioned Hanako, a new servant girl in the barracks. Mito thought a girl from a fishing village wasn't a suitable choice, but Tobirama managed to pique her interest in the girl by mentioning her knowledge of herbs and some medicines, and not to mention that she could mend clothes. Other factors such as her age and marital status also played a role in securing her position, but something plagued Mito's mind.

Why Hanako? Why did Tobirama suddenly mention Hanako when he convinced Mito to look for a handmaiden, she had a small thought in her head that he had been scheming this all along, that he had meant for Hanako to become Mito's handmaiden. The perks of having such a position were fruitful: a comfortable bed, stylish clothing, and protection.

Why did Tobirama want these things for Hanako?

Mito's most insane thought so far was perhaps Hanako was pregnant with his child, and needed comfort while he took responsibility, and didn't want the clan knowing. She had to laugh at herself over that musing, there was very little chance of that, and she would have been showing by now if it were true.

The red head's thoughts were interrupted by a small coughing sound from the shorter woman beside her. Mito glanced over to Momoko, who had her hand covering her mouth and her face twisted with discomfort. Mito reached out and pressed a hand to her mother in law's back.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Momoko dismissed Mito's concern with a wave, "just a small itch in my throat,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hanako didn't want to disturb her Lady, because her Lady was entwined in the bare arms of her husband. They were both sleeping soundly facing each other, locked in a tight embrace. The gentle moonlight from the window kissed Mito's porcelain skin, and Hanako slipped away from the room, not daring to enter to tidy. She would often tidy the room while Mito was sleeping, as Hanako had a gift for staying quiet. Her feet were light and her movements smooth, like she was moving with the air itself, it was a natural aptitude she possessed. She thought she would give the pair some privacy after spending so long without each other's company.

She sat comfortably on the patio with her legs dangling over the edge. This particular part of the house was close to her bed chamber that she shared with another maid. It was built partially over a pond, which fed a creek that ran through the main courtyard of the Senju home. Lily pads and reeds danced against the quiet rippling of the surface, soothing Hanako's thoughts. In her lap was what looked like a heap of material, but to Hanako's skilled eye she was delicately mending a small tear in one of her Lady's favorite kimonos.

She guided the needle through the fraying fabric, taking extra care with the embroidered patterning already present. Hanako believed the tear came from catching on a loose nail in the house. Mito was upset when she discovered the hole, but Hanako was right there to assure her lady that it could be mended. A small candle sat next to her to give her just enough light for her to see what she was doing.

The light from the candle went dim, and a small shadow was cast over her.

"What are you doing out here?"

The voice was deep, masculine, and _familiar_. He said it so casually like he had been on speaking terms with her for a while.

Hanako rested the material on her lap and she craned her head to peer over her shoulder. At first, she was almost lost for words, but she didn't feel as flighty or nervous as she used to, perhaps Mito's confidence was influencing her. She knew this was where she could be, and she was in her new home, nothing could harm her.

Hanako dipped her head towards him, showing respect towards a Lord, and she turned her head back to her mending.

"I'm mending my Lady's favorite kimono," she said matter-of-factly.

"Sister has hundreds more," he said nonchalantly.

"Yes," Hanako replied curtly, "but this one is her favorite,"

"It's late," the same tone struck her ears, "you should go to bed,"

Then, she let it slip, "Why are _you_ out here my Lord?"

Tobirama blinked, his expression barely faltering as he stared at the woman sitting on the patio. His actions were never questioned, especially not by a servant or a handmaiden. However, for some reason he didn't feel irked or repulsed by her impudence. Instead, he felt somewhat… _surprised_. She stood her ground, and questioned him. The only other person to do that was Hashirama, and for a moment he stumbled on how to respond to her. He was almost tempted to twist his face into a scowl, but he remained composed.

"I don't need to answer that," he said coldly as he folded his arms. It was good to finally be out of his blue armor and in his own casual clothes. The simple grey robe draped to his ankles and was tied off with a yellow sash. Over his shoulders was a thick coat, to protect his body from the night's cool air.

Hanako was taken aback by his statement, had she insulted him? She had reflected on what she had asked and she knew that she was not in her right to ask such a question. She wasn't supposed to question his motives, but everything about him made her want to ask him more questions. She turned her head again to face him again; a small look of hurt adorned her dainty features.

"You are right," she mused, "though it would have made conversation,"

"Idle chit chat bores me," he replied.

"Would you prefer something stimulating?"

"I would prefer to not talk at all,"

"I guess that could work as well,"

Hanako hated to admit it, but his presence was intimidating her. He moved to stand with his arms folded, and he leaned against the door frame casually, like he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Was it a battle of will? To see who would leave first? If that was the case then he would certainly win, because Hanako wasn't a fan of uncomfortable situations. Instead, she simply basked in his presence, underneath his watchful gaze as she picked up the needle again and began to focus on her sewing.

"You should go to bed," he repeated.

"I'm almost finished my Lord, she wishes to wear it tomorrow,"

She was irked with the fact that he was pressuring her to go to bed, was it dangerous out there at night? She had been to this patio many times, some nights until dawn, either catching up on chores or reading. However, a swell of appreciation surged in her mind, perhaps he was looking out for her wellbeing? Why? She pulled her lip up into a small smirk at the thought. How silly.

While Hanako was in the present moment, Tobirama's mind was still reeling back to when he first arrived back in the village. He had changed into casual clothing after visiting the bath house with Hashirama, and while his older brother had a wife to greet and catch up with, he went to his parents to report that the mission was a success. His father was pleased, and his mother congratulated him openly. They ate dinner that night, and Tobirama couldn't help but notice his mother seemed tired and uneasy on her feet. He asked about her health, and she claimed that she was just exhausted from worrying about her sons. He dismissed the excuse, but left a nagging thought in his mind that his mother may be getting ill.

Then, he went to find her, because he wanted to make sure that she was settling into the main household well. Why did he care? Because he owed her a debt, one that he needed to make sure was paid. He hadn't even intentionally interrupted her quiet time that night. Instead, she had caught him using the shadow of her candle, clever girl. Although, Tobirama admitted to himself that he made no attempt to hide his presence anyway.

Then he was quietly surprised at her offer for a conversation, but he doubted that he would receive anything intelligent or stimulating from her.

With a small disgruntled noise from low within his throat, Tobirama turned on his heel and proceeded to walk back inside the house, but not before turning his head back to her.

"Then bed,"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hello my darling readers!**

**I have not forgotten this story! My computer died and I needed a new graphics card, so I couldn't write anything for a while!**

**I hope to try and make my chapters this long from now on!**

**So, how do you think Hana and Tobi's relationship will pan out? Any requests/ideas? **

**Leave a PM!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Hanako (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

**Summary**: The cost of war was unavoidable. The fisherman village could barely sustain itself, and so she was sold to a mercenary clan. Watch how Hanako struggled to not only find her place, but also survive the power struggle within the Senju clan. Pre-Konoha, slight AU, TobiramaxOC. Rated M just to be safe.

**I had a weird fan-girly moment and thought if I had to pick a theme song for Tobi and Hana, it would probably be Ellie Goulding's "Love Me Like You Do".**

**After a few inquiries, I will reveal that YES, the Uchiha will make an appearance in this story, but not until much later. **

**Enjoy xx**

oooooo

**Chapter title**

"I've never been to this part of the village before,"

"Really?" Mito glanced at her handmaiden who walked beside her in small strides, "since you worked at the barracks I would have thought you would have been here a few times,"

"No," Hanako chuckled, "I stayed inside most of the time, and I've only really gone as far as the barn,"

"Then this might be an experience for you," Mito giggled as she moved her gaze down to the basket in Hanako's hands. Inside, covered by a thick handkerchief were several bento boxes filled with fresh rice and fish cakes.

They were on their way to the training ground, where the Senju mercenaries and shinobi would spend most of their time when not on missions. It was imperative that any and all able-bodied were versed with a variety of jutsu and skilled in simple hand-to-hand to ensure survival in the warring states era. It all began when Mito claimed that she was bored during a small reading session in the library. She had fetched for Hanako, and together they made a few treats for her husband, his brother, and their team.

"I had no idea you were skilled at cooking, my Lady," Hanako commented as she held the basket close.

Hanako was taught to cook by her mother, but it was mostly basic rice and fish, since it was all she ate back in her home village. She had then picked up a few more meals and recipes from Izayoi and other servants in the Senju village, but she hadn't met someone who could make cooking look so easy. Mito had found her way into the kitchen in the main household and with Hanako as her assistant; she created a few bento boxes. It was almost lunch time, and so she planned to bring the men some sustenance.

"I cooked for my sisters all the time in my home village," Mito said gleefully, "Hashirama should consider himself lucky, I don't normally do this, but I haven't made something in so long I feared that I would have forgotten,"

Hanako nodded, noticing that her Lady was in a particularly good mood. Perhaps it was because her husband had been home for almost a week, and so far there wasn't any reason for him to be called away on another mission. Also, Mito had told Hanako that she had finally admitted her love to Hashirama. It was his absence that made her realize her affections. She had always been fond of him, but it took a while for it to blossom into love. Since then, Mito had a spring in her step and a spark in her eye, Hanako never thought that it would be possible to be that happy.

They approached an opening in the Senju village's main wall. It was just outside that pathway where Hashirama would be training with his comrades. Many paused and bowed in respect towards Mito as she passed the guards and other shinobi engaging in drills and exercises. Hanako felt uneasy. There were men everywhere, and she felt the need to stay close to Mito and she clutched the basket nervously. However, Mito moved with such confidence and ease, like she didn't even know that they were being eyeballed by the shinobi and mercenaries during their training. The activities ranged from throwing weapons at wooden targets, to stretching on the cool grass.

"He should be over here," Mito mumbled to herself as they walked along the dirt pathway and outside the gates.

Sure enough, as they stepped off the path and onto the green grass, they came to a halt at an open field. Hanako peeked from behind her Lady and took a small step forward to observe the sight before them.

There were five of them in total, two of them Hanako instantly recognized as Hashirama and Tobirama, and the other three were unfamiliar to her. They all appeared younger than the two brothers; they looked like they were just teenagers. Two had black hair, while the third had dusty blonde hair; they all seemed to share the same build and were watching Hashirama like hawks.

"Oh, they must be training their students today," Mito mused with a chuckle.

It turned out that Hashirama was pitting himself against all three, and Hanako stared as the blonde boy darted towards his teacher, kunai at the ready. Hashirama parried the attack with his own kunai, and landed an undercut punch to the boy's stomach. At that split second, the boy ducked down and made room for the two black haired boys to launch a combined assault. The movements were so fast and calculated that Hanako could barely keep up with what was happening. She glanced to her right, and spied Tobirama standing tall with his arms folded, observing the training taking place.

After a few moments, more parries, kicks, and dodges, they had stopped, and Hashirama clapped his hands together in glee.

"Well done," he praised them, "You're getting better with working as a team!"

That was when Tobirama stepped forward to the group donning a small smirk across his usually stoic face.

"You're underestimating them, brother," he said as he put his hand on Hashirama's shoulder and forced him to turn on an angle. There, for all to see was a distinct tear in his shirt. Underneath the tear was a graze to his skin, blood trickled from it slowly. It was only a light scratch, and when one would normally become erratic and sensitive, Hashirama only laughed.

"Well, I need to up my own game then, you actually got me!"

A flash of red caught Hashirama's eye, and he turned his head to meet the forest green gaze of his wife.

"Mito!" he called, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Hashirama's eyes brightened at the sight of his wife and her handmaiden. He would never have expected her to travel all the way out to the training fields, since it wasn't exactly proper. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with two sticks securing her red hair in place, while her bangs were clipped back. She wore a casual green houmongi that was secured with pastel yellow obi; it was similar to what his mother normally wore. Beside her, Hanako stood in a simple pink komon and her light wooden locks were secured in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder.

Mito stepped towards them, and noticed that the three boys they were training had pressed their hands together and bowed low towards their sensei's wife.

"Training hard, I see," Mito said as she spied the tear on Hashirama's shoulder, "You actually got him. Well done, even the finest shinobi struggle to catch these two,"

The three boys grinned, clearly proud of their accomplishment; they hadn't been training for very long with the brothers and they had come a long way from barely even knowing what chakra was.

"In any case," Mito broke the silence, "You've been out here since dawn, eat,"

She turned around to dip her hands into the basket so that she could hand them a bento each, and each boy took one and thanked Mito politely before they scurried off to a nearby tree to sit in its shade. The adults soon joined them, and Hanako couldn't help but listen to the conversation. She and Mito had already eaten, and so the ladies simply sat and provided company for the brothers and their students.

"First step was sensei, next thing we know we'll be hunting down Uchiha," the blonde haired boy said confidently.

Hanako was disturbed by his comment.

"Careful," Tobirama scolded as he swallowed, "over confidence can be your downfall,"

Her mind reeled back to her necklace that was given to her by an Uchiha; at least that was what she deduced from the information fed to her by Izayoi. She didn't wear it anymore, it was too dangerous to wear in the main household, and Hanako was smarter than that. Instead, it was hidden away in her sleeping quarters, somewhere that was difficult to reach unless the thief had small hands.

"Uchiha?" Hanako breathed, but Hashirama caught word.

"Our main rival clan," he explained as sensibly as possible.

Though he hadn't known her long, Hashirama quickly realized that Hanako was most likely unaware of the warring states, and of what the real world was like. Her whole life she was in a small radius of her fishing village where conflict didn't exist, but instead she was faced with illness and famine. That was what Hashirama liked about his wife's handmaiden, she was pure and innocent. She hasn't seen the warring states for what it truly was, and Hashirama hoped that she would never have to. Her mind was still serene and happy, like a child's. It was almost as if she represented his visions for the future.

Hanako lowered her gaze, embarrassed that Hashirama had heard her small inquiry.

"Why?" Hanako pressed.

Mito frowned, "What do you mean, Hana?"

All eyes were on Hanako, and she instantly felt uncomfortable. She glanced between the sets of eyes staring at her, all waiting for an explanation. It was Tobirama's eyes that bore into her the most, his vermillion gaze stung her, and she almost recoiled.

"You can speak freely, Hana," Hashirama encouraged, "you're among friends,"

"Well," she began; her voice was nothing more than a gentle whisper, "Why are they your rivals? What have they done to you?"

"This feud has been happening since before our time," _his_ deep voice cut through the air.

Her ocean blue orbs rose to meet his maroon ones, they were once again cold and harsh, annoyance was clearly splayed across his handsome face.

"They have killed our brethren, and in return we've killed theirs, it's how the world works. Clans look out for their own; and alliances are only formed for benefit, to a point where the relationship is almost parasitic,"

The blonde haired boy interrupted again, "They're scum!" he declared, "and heartless! They kill everything and anything in their path without mercy!"

Hanako frowned, "Have you met one?" she asked him.

Before the boy could respond, Tobirama defended his student and rounded on her, "Have _you_?"

She wanted to say it. She wanted to say it just out of spite. Yes, she had met one before. She may not remember his name, but she remembered his face so well, and he was so kind. He was happy, and he was playful, he cared for his family and he wore his clan crest with pride, saying that he and his brother would lead their family to greatness.

Luckily, self-preservation outweighed her desire to make Tobirama eat his own words. He may be a skilled shinobi, he may command hundreds if not thousands of men with his brother, but none of that saved him from the fact that he was irritating and small minded. It also meant that he could probably get rid of her if he wanted to, though it seemed very unlike him.

"No, I haven't," she replied firmly.

"Then I suggest not speaking about what you don't know about,"

"I prefer to give people the benefit of the doubt,"

Why did she insist on pushing him the wrong way? Why was he even having such a conversation with the whelp of a woman? She was stupid; she was blind to the real world. She should stay quiet and stick to her sewing and serving Mito. His overall vexed expression hadn't changed, instead his face only hardened, and his glare intensified.

"That kind of thinking is what gets you killed," Tobirama said.

Mito glowered, and Hashirama glanced over to his brother.

"That was harsh, Tobirama," he chided.

"I am being realistic," the younger brother replied.

Hanako kept her gaze lowered, clearly hurt by his comment, and she turned to her Lady.

"Lady Mito, I feel a chill," she said, "We should leave before the afternoon storm comes,"

Taking the hint, Mito bid farewell to her husband and brother in law quickly, before standing and shuffling off to join Hanako on the long walk back to the main house. Although Mito could tell her handmaiden was more than irritated from the long strides and the grumbling under her breath. Wait, wasn't the handmaiden supposed to wait for the Lady?!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hana dear, I think you're over reacting,"

Mito sat on her bed and watched as her handmaiden stalked around the boudoir and picked up various pieces of silk and clothing and began folding and piling them for laundry. She did so with a pout on her face and a mumble under her breath, and she had been at it all afternoon. Mito had never seen Hanako like this, she didn't even think emotions such as frustration or anger could be comprehended by her. She was always so calm and demure, but one conversation with Tobirama was enough to make her scowl.

It was a pitiful scowl anyway, she looked too cute.

"He is rude," Hanako stated, "He is proud, and conceited, and annoying,"

"He is still the son of the clan leader," Mito reasoned, "You should respect him and keep your opinions between us, he has done a lot for his clan,"

"It's no excuse to be so arrogant," Hanako replied.

"You aren't giving him the credit where it's due,"

"Why should I?"

This newfound confidence was beginning to irritate Mito. Despite the freedom she had to speak her mind and live leisurely as Mito's handmaiden, Mito had to remind her that she still had a place. She shouldn't be speaking about Tobirama that way, not after what he had done for her those months ago. It was obvious that when truly angered, Hanako wasn't one who could control what she said, and Mito would have to teach her that it was a necessary trait for a woman to possess, because Hanako could wind up in serious trouble if she spoke so freely when in the presence of the wrong people.

"Hanako please," Mito said firmly, making the maiden pause in her step, because Mito never used her full name.

It was time to tell her the truth.

"If it weren't for Tobirama, you would be a sex slave right now," Mito said bluntly as she folded her arms.

Hanako faltered, and she almost dropped the books she was holding, "Wh-what?"

Mito nodded, "You were going to be sold to the Sarutobi clan as a concubine, but Tobirama came to me before anything could be done,"

Hanako said nothing; instead she felt her heart drop. More so, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but ask herself _why_. Indeed, she did save him all those years ago, but it was enough that she felt safe in the Senju village.

"He convinced me to appoint you as my handmaiden so that you can escape that fate; he didn't think you deserved it,"

Hanako stood with her mouth slightly dropped and her eyes wide. She hadn't known about these plans, and if they were followed through she would have been once again treated like an object. She was a woman of low birth, and basically it was the nobles, people like Butsuma and Tobirama who had the power to decide her fate. Instead of leaving it be and accepting the decision regarding Hanako, Tobirama went against his father and discreetly thwarted the clan leader's plans.

"So please," Mito continued, "Don't think so ill of him,"

"No, I…" Hanako paused, words escaped her completely, and she admitted defeat, "Forgive me," she dipped her head.

Mito was pleased; at least Hanako was still able to demonstrate humility.

Before Mito could respond, the door to the boudoir slid open, and Hashirama appeared. His hair looked slightly disheveled, and his worried frown turned hopeful as his brown eyes peered over to Hanako.

"Ah, there you are," Hashirama said as he entered the room, "Hana, may I ask a favor?"

Hanako bowed low to Hashirama, despite it being something he told her wasn't necessary anymore, and she lifted her head to look at him quizzically, "What is it my Lord?"

"Mother needs a draft," he said as he handed her a piece of paper, "Could you go to the medical building and fetch it? I would ask Tobi but I can't find him,"

Mito frowned, "Is she alright?"

Hashirama's look saddened, "A fever has hit her, with bed rest she should be fine, but some medicine will ease her discomfort,"

Hanako glanced at the paper; it was just a simple hand-written request from Hashirama to receive the medicine. She knew if she gave it to the medics in that building, they could quickly concoct the solution and give it to her to pass on without worrying about payment or her motives being questioned. Hanako looked up and nodded.

"I will gladly fetch this for you," she turned to Mito, "excuse me, my Lady,"

Hanako arrived at the building quickly. She had been there many times before with Mito and she was often escorted there by Izayoi to learn and pass on her own knowledge of medicines that she received from Yura. She was greeted by the caretaker, Gyoza, an old Senju veteran who was considered skilled in the art of medicine and healing, he was Hashirama's sensei when the man showed interest in the healing arts.

Hanako was glad he could pass the request straight to him, but upon looking at the paper, he frowned.

"Oh dear," he mumbled, his old thin lips pulled into a tight line.

"What is it sir?" Hanako asked as she pulled her simple cloak off her shoulders and folded it over one arm. It was not polite to wear outside garments while inside.

"We are out of wolfberry bark, a key ingredient," he said grimly, "it grows in arid lands on the border of the fire country, and we haven't received any word on a delivery for a while,"

"Oh," Hanako frowned, "Is there a substitute we can use?"

"Oh yes," Gyoza said, "Yuzuki oil, but the flower is hard to come by these days,"

Hanako's eyes widened, "It grows in swamps, I know the flower, Yura brought some back from her travels once,"

"The nearest swamp is about half a day's travel outside the village, Hanako," Gyoza informed her, "I will send for some shinobi to fetch it tomorrow,"

"I must protest sir," Hanako said, "They wouldn't know how to handle it, the flower needs to be treated delicately or else the oil in its petals could turn sour and poisonous,"

"This is why we use the wolfberry bark,"

"I will go so I can take care of the flower," Hanako insisted.

"Absolutely not," Gyoza chuckled as he leaned his old frame against the doorway, "I will not give Lady Mito the news that her handmaiden is out _there_,"

Out there, out there, and _out there_. It was almost like a taboo word to the Senju. Hanako noticed that when the emphasized those two words, it normally meant outside the village walls. It couldn't be that bad, could it? It was not as if she would be attacked mercilessly the minute she steps outside the main gates. Surely people were over reacting? Then again, even Mito and Hashirama had told her how dangerous it could be outside the village walls, mainly because it was such an unknown. Shinobi would go hunting and come back injured or dead because they were ambushed, out there it was killed or be killed.

There was a pregnant pause, and Hanako looked up at Gyoza hopefully. No words needed to be spoken, her cerulean orbs did all the talking for her. Looking into her wide eyes made Gyoza cringe.

"Fine, I will commission Lord Butsuma to assign you a guard escort to collect the flower as soon as possible; he will not hesitate since concerns his wife's health,"

Hanako bowed low to the old healing master, "Thank you, sir!"

He shook his head worriedly, "Come back here ready to leave in an hour,"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Umm, yea.**

**She's growing in her confidence thanks to Mito's company, although it seems she needs to be reminded that she is still just a handmaiden. What has our red head Uzumaki done? Haha!**

**PS- Wolfberry bark is real, but I made up Yuzuki Oil.**

**R&R Please! Thanks to my loyal readers/reviews I never thought I would reach 100 reviews so early in the story. Keep them coming!**


End file.
